Transformers: Cybertron, Jason Prime
by KitCloudkicker52885
Summary: Optimus Prime found a human child on Cybertron and decided to take him in as his son. This is the story of a kid being raised by Transformers. Transformer series: Cybertron/Galexy Force
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, no matter how much I love it!

**Author's Note:**  
My Transformers story is going to be on the Cybertron/Galaxy Force series, as it is my favorite series as well as my favorite version of Optimus Prime

**Acknowledgement:**

I got the idea for this story from Cman710's "Homeworld" story, but I'll be using a different kid instead of Chris, and it won't be based from the '07 movie, it'll be based off the Cybertron series. And I will be using my own storyline, which won't be Cman710's but my own.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

On the planet Cybertron, in the middle of the ruins of a city that has clearly seen a devastating war, stood two giant robots, or 'Transformers' as the Cybertronain citizens called themselves. One was a red-and-blue Autobot called Optimus Prime, the other was a silver-and-black Decepticon with a purple face and orange optics, his name is Megatron.

Optimus Prime was in Super Mode at the, his legs were thicker, his feet were huge and he has wings with two cannons on strapped on his back.

Then, without warning, both Transformers charged at each other and clashed against each other at the same time! They were locked together by their hands, trying to crush each other's hands and push the other down.

"You won't get away with this, Megatron!" Optimus yelled as he pulled one of his hands free and threw a big fist at Megatron.

Megatron caught the punch, kicked a leg out from under Optimus and threw him, causing the Autobot Commander to fly a few yards backward before crash-landing on his back.

"Oh, Prime," Megatron scoffed. "Will you give up already; you know you can't beat me."

Optimus' yellow optics flared with anger and determination.

"Never, Megatron!" he turned one of his cannons around and aimed it directly at Megatron and fired a big blue beam at him.

When the cloud of smoke cleared, Megatron stood there, unharmed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that the best you got? You're an even more disappointment than I thought…"

Megatron looked up to see a human space pod shooting across the sky, heading straight toward them. He watched as it crash-landed on Cybertron.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Prime, but I just saw something worth investigating."

He rose up in the air and flew toward to space pod. He landed next to it and ripped off the pod's door to find a little human boy inside.

"Ugh! I was hoping to find something worthwhile in here, but no, I find a weak, pathetic little creature in it." He said in disgust, in his eyes, small weaklings such as this boy did not deserve to live. He reached into the pod to take the boy and crush him.

Suddenly, a big blue foot collided against Megatron's purple face and he was thrown a dozen yards away on impact.

He looked up to see Optimus standing next to the pod, the two cannons on his wings were pointing directly at him.

"I will not allow you to harm the human, Megatron!" Optimus roared, his yellow optics glowing in fury. Threatening an innocent life was a sure way to get Optimus' tempter up. "One shall stand, one shall fall!" And with that, his two cannon open fire on Megatron, leaving the Decepticon Commander badly injured.

"Ugh! I can't believe it, an Autobot actually managed to hurt me!" he spat in disgust at his own defeat. He stood up slowly and painfully. "This isn't over, Prime, I'll be back!" A warp hole with a flaming outline appeared and he limped into it and the warp hole vanished.

Optimus transformed back to regular robot mode, parts of his legs and his wings disconnected from his body and connected to each other, forming his red fire engine's trailer with two gray cannon on top. His gray mouth plate lowered down to reveal his blue face and mouth, his black ears folded on the side of his head.

In this mode, he was a two feet shorter in Transformers term, in human term he was ten feet shorter.

Optimus walked over to the space pod to retrieve the unfortunate child. He gently laid his hand on the ground, palm-up, next to the space pod.

The child inside looks to be four-years-old by human standard, he was very cute with greenish-blue eyes and short blond hair. He was curled into a ball in the seat of the space pod, whimpering and shaking like a leaf as Optimus patiently waited for him to jump into his hand.

"It's okay, little one; I'm not going to hurt you." Optimus said in a soft and gentle voice. "I know you're frightened, but I promise to protect you." He smiled warmly at the child.

The boy looked up. "You promise?" he asked timidly.

Optimus nodded solemnly. "My words are my bound."

The little boy hesitated, and then he uncurled himself and slowly climbed out of the space pod and into Optimus' waiting palm. Optimus raised him so that they look each other, eyes-to-optics.

"My name is Optimus Prime, what is yours?" He asked the youngster.

"I-I'm Jason…" he said timidly.

"Well, Jason, welcome to Cybertron." Optimus said. "How did you get here?"

"Mommy and Daddy put me in that thing, I dunno why… they seems scared when they put me in there."

"Alright, I'll take you back with me and we'll figure this out, okay?"

"Okay."

Optimus laid his hand down on the ground so Jason could hop off.

Then he converts to his vehicle mode, which was a red fire engine with two gray cannons on top of the trailer. The door on the driver's side opened and some extra steps was lowered so Jason can get in.

"Hop in," Optimus said, his orange headlights blinking as he spoke.

Jason slowly climbed the steps into the driver's seat. He sat down and the seatbelts automatically buckled themselves around him.

"When out for a drive, always fasten your seatbelt." Optimus said through the radio. Jason nodded, gripping Optimus' steering wheel.

"Can I drive, Opt-a-mush?" he asked cutely, but mispronouncing Optimus' name slightly.

"Yes, you may," Optimus replied, deciding to let him take the wheel without actually taking control. Optimus started rolling away, driving slowly but picking up speed little-by-little.

"Vroooom, vroom, vrooooom!" Jason was making racecar sounds as Optimus drove toward Autobot HQ. Optimus chuckled through his radio.

"Am I a racing truck now?" he asked, amused.

"Yep!" Jason exclaimed happily. "Go faster, Opt-a-mush!"

"Jason, can you say 'Prime'?" Optimus asked, getting a little annoyed with his name being mispronounced.

"Yes, 'Prime.'" Jason said, proudly proving that he can.

"Okay, call me Prime for now."

"Okay!" and he was back to making racecar sounds.

Optimus rolled into Autobot City and stopped.

"Hang on, Jason." Optimus said before converting his trailer into a pair of wings and he hovered above the ground before he took flight, flying to the Autobot Command Center.

As he flew, he heard little Jason laughing joyously. He flew to the rooftop of the Autobot Command Center and landed on a circle, similar to the helicopter landing site. The circle lowered itself into the building

Optimus rolled down the hallway toward the medical center.

"Red Alert, Ratchet? Are you present?" Optimus asked.

"I'm here, Optimus," Red Alert came out of the shadow. "I couldn't go into the stasis for some reason, Ratchet is over there recharging. Why haven't you transformed yet?" he asked, noticing that Optimus was still in vehicle mode.

"I have a human child in the driver's seat." Optimus replied.

"From Earth City?" Red Alert asked, referring to a human-inhabited city on Cybertron.

"No, this one came here in a space pod, alone." Optimus said. "I want you to give him a full examination and an inspection for signs of physical injuries or errors."

'Errors' is a Transformers' term for sickness and allergies

Inside the truck, the seatbelt unfastened itself from Jason, and the door swung open.

"Jason, please step outside." Optimus said softly.

Jason slid down out of the seat to the floorboard, on his hands and knees, he crawled backward toward to the doorway. When his feet touch the steps, he climbed down to the ground.

"Optimus Prime, transform!" Optimus yelled, the front of the fire engine split in two halves to form the shoulders and arms, the trailer separated from the back as it folded back to form a pair feet with big heels. Optimus stood in his regular robot mode beside Jason.

Optimus bent down and laid his hand next to Jason, so that Jason could hop onto his palm, Jason did so.

Optimus straightened up and held Jason out to Red Alert.

"Be gentle with this one, Red Alert, I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir, I will treat him with the utmost care." Red Alert stated, he raised his hand and meant to take the child in his hand but the boy backed away from him, moving up to Optimus' wrist, looking scared.

"Jason, it's alright," Optimus said soothingly. "Red Alert is a great comrade of mine. He's not going to hurt you; he's just going to check you for injuries and errors."

"Can _you_ do it?" Jason asked Optimus, glancing shyly at Red Alert.

"No I can't, sorry, Jason. I'm not a medical mech, or as human term put it, a doctor."

"You're not a doctor?" asked Jason, looking disappointed, he barely knew Optimus and he wasn't comfortable about having total stranger checking him out.

"No, I'm not," said Optimus. "Red Alert is the doctor, he'll check you out and it'll be okay, he won't hurt you, I promise."

"Can you stay with me?" Jason asked, not wanting Optimus to leave him.

"Looks like the human child has grown attached to you in a short amount of time, sir." Red Alert stated. "I suppose you can be present during the examination."

"Thank you, Red Alert." He extended his hand to Red Alert to give him Jason, but once again, the boy backed away from him in fright.

"Why don't you just set him on the examination table, he doesn't seem to want anybody else but you to hold him."

"Right," Optimus incline his head. He walked over to the examination table and sat Jason on top of it. "Now, stay still for me while Red Alert examines you."

"O-okay," Jason said nervously. "He's not going to give me a shot, is he?"

"What?" asked Optimus, misunderstanding the term of a shot. "No, he's not going to shoot you."

"Optimus, I believe he's referring to an injection, human children call them 'shots.'" Red Alert stated; he turned attention to Jason. "No, I will not give you a shot unless you need it."

Jason nodded but still felt untrusting toward Red Alert.

Red Alert took his pulse, and then did a bio scan on him with the monitors.

"Well, these test results indicates that he is perfectly healthy," Red Alert announced after an hour of examining Jason. "He only has an allergy to pollen. His reaction to pollen is sneezing twice and then no more reactions for a while afterward. We won't have to worry about that as pollen only exists on planets like the Jungle Planet and Earth."

Optimus nodded his approval. "That's good to hear. Thank you, Red Alert." He turned his attention back to Jason; the boy was standing up on the table, looking at him and holding his arms up as though he wanted to be picked up.

"Is this check-up over?" Jason asked as Optimus scooped him up in his hand.

"Yes, you did well." Optimus told him, smiling at him.

Jason hugged Optimus' index finger: "I love you, Prime."

"I love you too, Jason." Optimus then turn to Red Alert. "Open a warp gate to Earth City, I need to find out what Jason needs, as humans do not live on Energon."

"Yes sir." Red Alert said as he opened a warp gate.

"Thank you, Red Alert." Optimus said as he stepped into the warp hole with Jason in his hand, and the vanished from sight.

**Author's Note:** Review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Be nice though, this is my first attempt of a Transformers Fan Fiction

Edited and improved slightly on January 27, 2011. Let me know if you like this edited chapter.

And I know that I described Galvatron when describing Megatron, I did that because I like the colors of Galvatron better, so it's Megatron with Galvatron's silver and black paint job


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter Two**

In the middle of Earth City, a warp hole appeared on the street, the people around did not panic at the sight it as they'd normally would on the planet Earth, for they knew that this was an Autobot warp network.

Optimus Prime stepped out of the warp hole and into the city and people waved and called up to Optimus and Optimus would return the greetings.

"Hey Optimus! How ya doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks Rad." Optimus said, looking down at him.

"Optimus, yo, what's up my brother?" asked a dude on a skateboard, rolling by.

"Nothing much, Mikey, what's up with you?"

But before Mikey could answer, he tripped on big crack on the sidewalk with his skateboard and he went flying into a hotdog stand. He emerged from the rumbles with a hotdog in his mouth

Taking the hotdog out of his mouth, he foolishly exclaimed "That was, _AWSOME_!"

Optimus couldn't help but sweat drop at that, feeling that this young man was… there was no other word for it: 'weird.'

Optimus turned around and bent down to Rad.

"Rad, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, Optimus." He said, scratching his head in a puzzling way. _Why would Optimus want to talk to me in private? _

Looking up, he saw that Optimus was holding his right up, palm-up, as though he was holding something in his hand. But he did not ask, he had a feeling that whatever was in Optimus' hand was the topic of their following private conversation.

They walked together, Rad jogging to keep up with Optimus' big steps. Then Optimus suddenly stopped, he seems to be speaking to his hand.

"You're thirsty?" he asked. "Okay, just wait a minute; we're almost at the park. They have a drinking fountain and you can take a drink there."

"Optimus, who are you talking to?" asked Rad.

"Jason," Optimus replied.

"Who's Jason?"

"Just a moment, Rad," Optimus continues walking toward the park, once there, he sat down on the ground, and Rad sat next to him.

"Okay, now, who's Jason?" Rad asked again.

Optimus lowered his hand to the ground, palm-up. Rad saw a little boy sitting in the middle of Optimus' enormous hand.

Jason hopped out of Optimus' hand and looked up at Optimus.

"Prime, I want a drink…" he whined.

"Hey there, kid." Rad greeted with a friendly wave. Jason jumped and flattened himself against the side of Optimus' hand, looking scared.

"He's a little shy." Optimus said. "He was afraid of me at first, and then he wouldn't let Red Alert touch him…. Jason, this is Rad, he's my friend and he won't hurt you."

Jason did not look convinced, so Rad thought of a way to gain the kid's trust. He took a water bottle that he haven't used yet from his belt and handed to Jason,

Jason stared at him; his nervous and shy expression emphasized his distrust of Rad. His parents taught him not to talk to strangers so he remained silence.

"Go on, kid, take it, you need to drink." Rad said, handing the water bottle to Jason.

Jason looked up—_WAY_ up into Optimus' yellow optics and saw that he was smiling down at him.

"It's okay, Jason, he's just giving you a drink."

Jason turned his attention to Rad and held out his little hand for the water bottle, but did not approach Rad.

Rad handed Jason the water bottle and he took it in his small hand and took a drink.

"Keep it, it's all yours." Rad said kindly as Jason tried to give the water bottle back to Rad,

Jason did not say anything; he held the water bottle to his chest, still staring at Rad.

"Say thank you, Jason." Optimus said gently.

"Thank you." Jason said, before turning his back on Rad and climbing back into Optimus' palm.

"So are you babysitting, Optimus?" Rad asked.

"You could say that, but the only problem is; I do not know who his parents are." Optimus said.

"Why don't you adopt him, he likes you enough…" Rad suggested. "at least until his parents shows up."

Optimus shook his head. "I can't raise a sparkling, let alone a human child. I am an Autobot of war, I'm the Commander. I don't have time to raise a kid."

"Well, what if you had help?"

Optimus shook his head again. "Too risky, Megatron might try to hold him hostage and use him to get me to surrender the Cyber Planet Key to him. I can't let that happen. I would never put Jason in danger like that."

"Is that why you never started a family with Elita One?"

"Yes," Optimus inclines his head. "As much as I love her, I can't put her spark on the line during the time of war."

"I see, so what are you going to do with the kid?" asked Rad.

"I was hoping to leave him with you or Carlos… Kicker wouldn't be too bad or maybe Alexis, I have a list of people who I trust to watch over Jason."

His optics glowed brighter and a holographic screen appears in front of them. It was a list of people with their names and pictures on it.

**Rad**

**Alexis **

**Carlos **

**Kicker **

**Coby **

**Lori **

**Bud **

"You're asking every person who had accompanied you on missions back on Earth?" asked Rad, after reading the list.

"Yes," Optimus stated. "Those are people I trust above all others."

"Well, it's a good idea, Optimus, but personally I think Coby would be the man for the job."

"You think so, because I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, I mean Coby's great with kids and I think he'd make a good role model to Jason. He was good with his little brother Bud when they were growing up."

"I agree with you, Rad." Optimus smiled. "I'll see him next, thank you."

"No problem, Optimus…well I gotta go, I'm suppose to meet Alexis in half an hour and I don't wanna be late."

"Okay, be careful, Rad." Optimus said as Rad ran off.

He looks at Jason sitting in his palm, thinking the kid needs to walk and play a little more.

"Jason, would you like to play on the playground for a little while?"

Jason's eyes brightened and he looks excited. "YEAH!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Don't jump on my hand, Jason, I don't want to drop you."

Jason stopped jumping and sat down in Optimus' palm.

"Sorry, Prime." He said.

"It's okay, I just want you safe, that's all." He lowered his hand to the ground so to let Jason hop off. "Run along now, go play on the playground and be careful."

"Okay, Prime." Jason ran off to play on every plaything on the playground. Optimus sat there, watching him and thinking about his decision.

If he wasn't fighting the Autobot/Decepticon war, he would gladly adopt Jason, but no, he couldn't do that. If the Decepticons find out, Jason's life would be in endless danger. He couldn't put a child in that situation. He hopes Jason would understand and that Coby would be willing to take Jason in under his wing.

Optimus let Jason play for an hour while he wrestled with his thoughts.

Coming to a decision, Optimus stood up.

"Jason, time to go." Optimus said, laying his hand, palm-up on the ground.

"Okay, Prime." Jason said with a yawn.

Jason walked over to Optimus and hopped into his hand. He lay down, curled up and fell asleep.

"He must have worn himself out with all that playing." Optimus said to himself, watching him sleep. "Sleep well, Jason."

Optimus walked slowly and carefully, so not to disturb Jason's nap. He crept out of the park and made his way to Coby's dwelling place.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm using the adult version of every kids that ever accompanied the Autobots in the Unicron Trilogy.

From Transformers: Armada: Rad, Carlos and Alexis

From Transformers: Energon: Kicker

From Transformers: Cybertron: Coby, Lori and Bud

The world that this story is in, is in the Cybertron series because it is my favorite series, my favorite Transformers animation and don't forget my favorite version of Optimus Prime as a red and blue fire engine based Transformer.

Transformers: Animated isn't really my cup of tea, strange animation and Optimus Prime is younger in that series, as for the '07 movie, it was alright, just not my type of Optimus Prime,

I'd prefer the G1. Armada and Cybertron Optimus Prime. So I based this story in the Transformers: Cybertron universe. Just a little info for my readers to understand better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Chapter Three**

Coby was in his garage, working on what looks like mountain bikes. He was good with machines and tools, he once repaired Landmine and even built a jet that transforms into a controllable robot, and he's been working with all kinds of machines since he was a teenager and his skills of a mechanic only improved over the years.

_Thump… thump… thump. _

That was no heartbeat; it was the footsteps of an approaching Autobot. It had to be an Autobot because Earth City was Decepticon-proof, there was a force shield around the city to keep them out, and only the Autobots can enter the city through their warp network.

The ground shook as the Autobot got closer, Coby saw his tools shaking and rattling in the toolbox next to him.

_Thump… thump… thump. _

This time it sounded so close that Coby dropped what he was doing and ran out of his garage to see an old friend. Optimus Prime was walking up the streets toward him.

"Hey, Optimus!" Coby called, waving up at him in friendly greeting.

Optimus waved his left hand to return the greeting gesture.

"Hey Coby, how are you?" Optimus asked as he sat down on Coby's front yard.

"I'm doing well, thanks" Coby replied. "I was working on the mountain bikes when I heard you coming."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" said Optimus, looking slightly apologetic.

But Coby waved away Optimus' apology. "Not at all!" he said with a friendly grin. "So, what can I do for you? Want some Energon? I got a tin of it in the garage."

Optimus inclined his head. "Yes, I would like some, thank you Coby."

Coby went into his garage and came back out, dragging a big barrel of a tin, it looks like an oversized drink can and it was heavy for Coby to lift.

"Here you go; I always keep one of these in case one of you guys decides to just drop by."

Optimus took the tin off the ground, popped it open with his thumb and took a drink of the liquefied Energon.

"Ahh, that's good. Thank you, Coby." Optimus set the tin down beside him and look at Coby. "The reason for my visit is to ask a favor of you."

"Uh, sure Optimus, what's you need?" asked Coby, looking curious.

Optimus laid his right hand down on the ground, palm-up. Coby saw a little boy, curled up and fast asleep in the middle of Optimus' palm.

"I found him while I was fighting Megatron," Optimus explained. "He came down from the sky in a space pod."

"Oh, he's a cute little guy." Coby said, climbing onto Optimus' hand and picking up the little boy. "What's his name, or do you know?"

"His name is Jason." Optimus stated. "Coby, I realize this is sudden, but I can't keep him myself because of the war, so I was wondering if you would take care of him."

Coby took a moment to consider. He, like Optimus, was not the type to rush into things without giving it some serious thought.

He climbed down from Optimus' hand with Jason asleep in his arms, thinking.

Keeping the kid would mean some sacrifices, he would have to give up things in order to put the kid first, and he'd have to give up buying newly upgraded tools and parts just to put food on the table for the kid and clothes on his back.

_But how can I refuse?_ Coby thought_. After all, Optimus did more for me then I can ever repay him for. He saved the whole universe, asking for nothing in return. Perhaps it's my turn to do something for Optimus for a change. _

Coming to a carefully considered decision, Coby nodded.

"Sure, Optimus, I'll look after the little guy." He said.

"Thank you, Coby." Optimus said with a smile. "Well, I'd better get back. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Optimus." Coby turned, carrying Jason into the house.

"Scattershot, track down my location and send me a warp gate back to Autobot HQ." Optimus said, talking through the radio.

"Ten-four, Prime." Scattershot said in a Texas accent.

A blue warp hole appeared in front of Optimus, making a humming sound. Optimus stepped into the warp hole and vanished from Coby's front yard.

Inside the house, Coby entered the guest bedroom, carrying Jason in his arms; he walked over to the bed and laid Jason there. The boy slept peacefully through the remainder of his nap.

Coby watched him sleep for a moment, and then left the room, heading for the kitchen.

"If I know kids," Coby said to himself as he opened the refrigerator. "The first thing they'll want after a nap is a snack." Coby got out load of fruit and vegetable and started washing and cleaning some of them.

He then dug into the cupboards for a snack platter, it's been a while since he used it and he used when he had Rad, Carlos, Kicker and his brother Bud over for the Football Super Bowl. (They got Earth's cable, despite being on Planet Cybertron.)

He sat the platter on the bar and placed a small bowl of sour cream in the middle of the platter. He then placed some baby carrots, raw broccoli, (though he doubted the kid would like broccoli, raw, cooked or boiled) pineapple slices, apple slices, orange slices, banana slices and weenies with cheese on the platter.

"Okay, that should do it," he stood back to admire his handiwork. "This should give me an idea of what he likes to eat. I just have watch as he selects what he likes."

"Where's Prime?" a small voice said a few moments later.

Startled, Coby looked around to see Jason standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Coby and you must be Jason." He said sounding friendly.

Jason stared at him with a nervous expression. He wondered how he ended up in a stranger's house but more then anything, he wondered where Optimus was.

"Where's Prime?" he repeated, sounding a little shyer.

"He went back to Autobot HQ." Coby answered honestly. "He dropped you off here a while ago.'

Jason looked depressed; he really wanted to stay with Optimus.

Optimus had saved him from the 'bad giant,' as he called Megatron in his head. At his age, it was natural to feel attached to Optimus after he rescued him and then shown him compassion and kindness. The reason he was scared of Optimus at first was because he was still not over the shock of Megatron who had tried to hurt him, and moreover, he wasn't used to seeing giant robots, it was all new to him.

"Hey," Coby said with a look of concern. "Why the long face, kiddo?"

"I want Prime…" he muttered in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

"You want Optimus?" Coby asked. Jason nodded shyly. "Well, Optimus' very busy…"

"Fighting the bad giant?" Jason asked when Coby paused to think of what Optimus would be busy doing.

"Yeah, he's fighting the bad giant." Coby said with a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to come up with a half-truth or a lie, he hated lying. And he didn't exactly like people being dishonest either. "He left you here with me while he fights the bad giants." He felt that calling them bad giants was the best way to describe the Decepticons to a four-year-old.

Jason was looking at Coby, though still nervous and shy toward Coby, there was something about him that he likes, Coby was so friendly and it felt good to be around a person with his kind of aura. But he still didn't know much about Coby, which is why he's apprehensive.

"Are you Prime's friend?" asked Jason.

"Well, yeah," Coby replied. "Of course we're friends; he saved my life a long time ago."

"Prime has a lot of friends." Jason stated.

"More then you know," Coby nodded, and then he beckoned Jason to the snack bar. "Are you hungry? I got the food out."

Jason's growling belly answered for him and Coby chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come over here and see if there's anything you like."

Jason did not move, still looking apprehensive.

"Jason," Coby said patiently, he wanted to say something that'll make Jason feel more comfortable in his house. "Do you think that Optimus would leave you here if he thought I would hurt you?"

"No…" Jason replied in a small, uncertain voice.

"Well, come here." Coby said, getting down on his knees and spreading his arms wide as though to embrace someone. "Come here and if I hurt you somehow, I'll call Optimus and tell him to come get you."

"You promise?" Jason asked, sounding a little distrusting.

"I promise. Now come here and gimme a hug."

Jason approached Coby slowly and cautiously. He stood in front of Coby and slowly raised his little arms up and wrapped them around Coby's neck and Coby wrapped his arms around Jason, giving him a comforting hug.

Jason likes the feeling he was getting from the embrace, he felt safe and secured and most importantly, he felt appreciated and loved. Although he couldn't put these feeling into words in his four-year-old mind, all he can say was that he likes hugging Coby.

Jason and Coby ate the snack together, Coby had Jason to at least try everything, and although he didn't like broccoli, he tried it dripped in sour cream and he said he liked it 'better' with sour cream but still didn't like the broccoli itself. He liked everything else on the platter, even the baby carrots (once dripped in sour cream, that is.)

After Jason had all he wanted, Coby picked him up and carried him to the living room. He felt that if he held and hug Jason enough, that maybe Jason will get over his shyness with the citizens of Cybertron—Autobots and human alike.

Coby collapsed into his stuffed armchair with Jason sitting in his lap, leading against Coby's chest. With a click of the remote, Coby turned on the TV. He put it on a channel called "NOGGIN", he heard that it was a good children's channel. NOGGIN was showing Little Bear and Jason likes it.

Jason was slowly getting over his shyness of Coby, he was having fun with Coby and Coby was a great guy but he was no Optimus Prime. Jason missed Optimus and he wanted to see him again,

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**  
That seem like a good place to stop.

But before you bite my head off about how I made Jason overly sensitive, let me remind you that he is a four-year-old boy, lost in an unknown world full of giant robots and the first one he encountered was going to crush him. And he's shy around strangers because he's used to having his parents with him when around strangers and he's been taught not to talk to strangers. That's why it takes a while for him to trust another human being, unless it's a kid his age.

Okay, now that I explained myself, go ahead and review!

If you have ever played the PS2 "Transformers" game from 2004, based from the Armada series, the blue warp gate in this chapter is the same as the one in that game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers.

**WARNING**: This is a _LONG_ chapter, sorry about that, I kept getting ideas and couldn't stop writing!

**

* * *

****Chapter Four**

"Coby…?"

It was three in the morning and Coby was awoken by someone poking him and calling his name. He lifted one eyelid; he did not need to see who was standing there in the darkness. He recognized Jason's voice.

"Jason, it's late…" Coby said, suppressing a yawn. He reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned on the light. "Hm? What's the matter?" he asked, noticing Jason's pale face and scared expression.

"I had a bad dream…and…" he seemed more afraid of what he was going to say next, he didn't know how Coby was going to react. He whimpered as he continued. "I wet my bed…" then he begin to cry, expecting Coby to raise his voice and scold him.

"Oh, Jason…" Coby said sympathetically, Coby was an understanding man and he understood that a nightmare can be scary enough to make any kid wet the bed and it couldn't be helped at that age. He threw his legs off the bed and sat up in a sitting position in front of Jason. "Don't worry about it, buddy, it was an accident." He hugged Jason's torso, carefully avoiding his wet half. Standing up, he took Jason's hand and led him to the bathroom.

In half an hour, Jason has been bathed and his bed has been stripped and changed of sheets. The wet sheets were now in the wash along with Jason's wet pajamas.

"Coby…" Jason said as Coby finished putting his pajamas shirt on over his head for him.

"Hm? What is it, Jason?" Coby asked, guiding Jason's arms into a sleeve.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked timidly.

Coby smiled, what choice did he really have? The kid was scared the nightmare might come back and if it did, they'd have another bedwetting episode.

"Sure, buddy."

Picking Jason up, he carried him into his bedroom, laid him on the left side of the bed and then climbed into the right side of the bed.

Jason moved over closer to Coby and snuggled up against him, falling into a peaceful sleep. Coby smiled warmly as he look down at the little boy. He put an arm around Jason as he slept, falling into a doze himself.

Six hours later, it was nine thirty-five a.m. and Coby woke up to the sounds of repeated poundings on his front door. Groaning, he got up and put on a navy-blue bathrobe. He headed for the doorway of his room; he stopped at the doorway and look back to see that Jason wasn't in the bed…

"I'M COMING!" He called, making his way to the front door, looking around for Jason as he went. Just before he reached the front door, he spotted him in the kitchen, making a big mess with the milk and cereal. He watched as Jason, with difficulties lifted the full gallon of milk, turned it upside down and poured it into cereal bowl that was sitting on the floor in front of him. The milk overflowed in the bowl, escaping all over the floor.

Making the mess scared Jason, his eyes widened and he tried to turn the gallon around, but it was too heavy for him to turn it back up in time, before he knew it, he was standing there, his lower pants legs drenched in milk, holding an empty gallon in his hand.

He looked up and saw Coby standing there, staring at the mess he made.

"I'm sorry, Coby, I'm sorry!" he cried desperately. "I didn't mean to make a mess…"

Coby walked over to Jason, scooped him up in his arms and hugged him.

"Shh…it's alright; I know you didn't mean it." Coby said soothingly in Jason's ear. "But I'd prefer it if you let me fix you something to eat next time."

"But you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you," Jason sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"And I thank you for being considerate of me, but just don't try to fix something to eat by yourself, wait for me next time, you could get hurt and I don't want that."

The banging on the door grew louder and shaper.

"Did you know that someone was at the door?" Coby asked Jason.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to answer the door."

"Good answer." Coby said, smiling as he carried Jason over to the front door and pulled it open.

Carlos and Kicker stood on the threshold, wearing white T-shirts with a red Autobot icon on the front; Kicker was wearing a black leather jacket over his.

"Coby, my man!" Carlos yelled excitedly, throwing an arm around Coby's neck

_Same old Carlos_… Coby mused

"Hey, Coby." Kicker said with a grin. "Carlos here got four tickets to the big Cybertron Race, wanna go?"

"HEY!" Carlos exclaimed, glaring at Kicker. "I was supposed to be the one to ask him!"

Kicker smirked. "Too late, I've already asked him."

"Just for that, I'm not letting you use one of my tickets." Carlos glowered, he may have aged, but he was still a kid at heart, and it was up to Kicker to spoil his good mood.

Kicker shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Fine then, Ironhide and I got better things to do anyway." He turned to leave but Carlos called him back.

"Wait, err okay, I take that back, you can use my ticket…"

Kicker turned to smirk at Carlos. "As if you have a choice, Ironhide is our only available transportation since the rest of the Autobots are either at the race or sitting in the stadium." He turned to Coby but then he noticed a little boy hiding behind Coby's leg. "I didn't realize you were with a kid, Coby, good thing we have an extra ticket."

"Huh?" Coby said, and then he looked down at Jason. "Oh yeah, this is Jason, Optimus asked me to watch over him."

"Wow, he's a cool little guy." Carlos said, bending down to stroke Jason's head, but the little boy ducked and hid behind Coby.

"He's a little shy," Coby said in response to Carlos' curiously raised eyebrow. "He was like this with me at first."

"Are you two coming or what?" asked Kicker from the doorway, sounding impatient. "C'mon, I haven't got all day and I'm betting two thousand dollars on Hotshot!"

"I dunno," Coby said, glancing at Jason behind his legs. "He's very shy and I don't know if I should take him out just yet, not to a crowd like that…"

"But _Optimus_ is going to be there!" Carlos whined, speaking of Optimus as though he was some sort of a famous celebrity.

"Big deal, I saw him yesterday," Coby said, sounding uninterested.

"But he's presenting the trophy to the winner, which is rare because of the war and stuff!"

"Coby," said a small voice, a small hand was tugging at his pants leg. He looked down into Jason's eyes.

"Yes, Jason, what is it?" he asked kindly,

"I wanna see Prime..."

"Oh yeah!" Carlos exclaimed, punching the air joyously. "I got the kid's vote, now you'll have to go, Coby! It's three against one!"

"Man, grow up, will ya?" muttered Kicker, sounding annoyed.

Coby ignored Carlos; he picked Jason up and held him,

"If you wanna see Optimus, then I guess we'll go."

"YAY!" Jason yelled, punching the air joyously like Carlos did a moment ago.

Ironhide honked his horn at them from the driveway. "C'mon guys! Let's go, we're going to be late."

"Gimme a minute, Ironhide!" Coby called out the door. "I have to get dressed first and then find something for Jason to wear!"

Ten minutes later, the four of them walked out of the house, Coby holding Jason in one arm, stopped to lock the front door and then he turned to look at Ironhide.

Ironhide sat there on the street in vehicle mode; he was a five-passenger black pickup truck. Kick got in the driver's seat, Carlos got in the front passenger seat, Coby and Jason took the back seat.

As soon as they were in, the seatbelts flew over them and buckled them up.

"Ironhide!" Coby said, vividly remembering what had happened last time Ironhide did this. "Don't go a hundred and fifty miles per hour like you did last time."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because you got a kid onboard."

"Fine…" he muttered, rolling down the street at ten miles per hour. "Is this good enough for you?"

Before Coby could answer, Kicker growled in frustration, gripping the steering wheel and taking over the driving, speeding up to sixty miles per hours

"This is getting childish! I got better things to do then to sit here and listen to you two bicker." he said coldly.

"HE STARTED IT!" Coby and Ironhide protested in unison.

"I—DON'T—CARE!" yelled Kicker, causing everybody to flinch in alarm. "Just shut up!"

The atmosphere inside the truck was very unpleasant for the rest of the journey to the Cybertron Race.

"Welcome to the final race of the season! What a race this is going to be, huh?" the Commentary said over the crowd. "Today's race is destined to be exciting! With Hotshot, Bumblebee and Override in it, I don't doubt the greatness of this race! All I can say folks, is that I'm glad I'm _not_ competing against them! Oh, here they come now!"

The crowd went wild as Hotshot, Bumblebee and Override, along with many other speeders came tearing up the tracks for a few a warm-up rounds.

Coby, Jason, Carlos, Kicker and Ironhide joined the stadium, cheering the racers on.

"Where's Prime?" Jason asked, but nobody heard him. He looked all around until he spotted Optimus standing on a platform in the middle of the infield.

The Commentary let the crowd cheer for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"And now, a few words from our Commander—Optimus Prime!"

There was a roar of cheers and yelling for Optimus.

Optimus stepped up to the Commentary mech and accepted the microphone from him.

"Thank you, Blaster," he said, shaking the boom box-base Transformer's hand, then he turned to the crowd. "Thank you all. Now, I am mech of a few words so I'll make this quick and then we'll have our race. First off, I'd like to thank all of you for letting me present this trophy to the winner of today's race, I can't think of a better way to show my men how proud I am of them then to be the one to present them with this reward. But know this, no matter who wins or loses; I am proud of you all regardless, to me, you're all winners."

The crowd went mad with cheers and applauses at Optimus' words, there were shouts like '_You rock, Optimus!_' and '_You da mech, Prime!_' from different parts of the stadium. And some of the female mech blew kisses at Optimus and yelled "We love you, Optimus!"

"And last but not least," Optimus continued when the cheers and applause died away. "I'd like to wish all of our competitors the best of luck in today's race. Thank you."

Optimus handed the microphone back to Blaster and retook his position in the middle of the platform, balancing a trophy on a large purple pillow.

"And now…" said Blaster. "For the moment we all been waiting for, let the race begin."

"START YOUR ENGINE!" yelled the official

All the racers' engines roared into life, their gas pipes flaring with flame.

"ON YOUR MARK!"

The racers' bodies vibrated with the suspense.

"GET SET!"

The racers' wheels started spinning but do not move.

"DON'T GO!"

The racers jerk forward with a burst of speed and then halted, their tires squealing on the tracks.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist…" the official said looking sheepish. This joke earned him a disapproving look from Optimus Prime himself, and a crowd of nasty looks. There were boos and hisses for the official's joke

Up in the stadium, Coby turn to his friends

"Hey, Carlos, you known the Autobots longer then Kicker and I have, right?" Coby asked. "Well, who's the official, cuz I've never seen him before."

"Oh, that's Side Swipe," Carlos replied.

"He doesn't look much like a solider." Kicker commented.

"He isn't," Carlos confirmed. "Back when I was a kid, all he did was work with computers, warp gates and com-links. He never was much of a fighter but he did try to help in the battle a few times."

"What's with the joke?" asked Coby, looking at Side Swipe as he waved his apologies to the crowd.

"Dunno, ever since we got rid of Unicron he became a bit of a joker."

"GO!" Side Swipe yelled unexpectedly.

There was a brief pause before the racers realized what happened. Four seconds after Side Swipe yelled go, the racers zoomed up the track and the race begins.

"Pretty good race, huh Jason?" said Coby as he watched Override, the female racecar overtook more then half the competitions. The score board shows that they each had a hundred and fifty laps. There was no reply. "Jason?"

Coby looks around, Jason's seat was empty and he was no where to be seen. Coby's body went numb with dread and his brain turned icy cold.

"JASON!" He yelled out. "JASON!" He looks around frantically, examining his surroundings, desperate to find him. Looking across the field, he saw Optimus' head jerk up, he look in Coby's direction, the fear in his optics confirms that he had heard Coby yelling for Jason.

Optimus place the trophy down and went running toward the stadium.

"Coby! Where's Jason?" Optimus asked, looking up at Coby in the stadium from the ground.

"I-I don't know, Optimus. I'm sorry…" Coby said, shaking with fear and sadness at his own failure to watch Jason. "He was here a minute ago, he must have took off while the rest of us was cheering."

"It's okay, Coby, it's not your fault." Optimus assured him before turning his back on the stadium and called few of his men to his side, (the ones that were available at the time anyway.) "Jetfire, Ironhide and Vector Prime, report to the infield right away, this is urgent."

The black pickup truck, the green plane and the ancient Cybertronian jet came to his side in an instant.

Optimus' yellow optics glowed, making a holographic image of Jason within their mist.

"This human sparkling is our main priority, your mission is to find him and rescue him if he is found in any danger."

"YES SIR!" his three soldiers shouted.

"Alright, Vector Prime, you and Jetfire search the skies; see if you see him from above. Ironhide, you and I will search the grounds around here and underneath the stadium. Okay, are we clear on our mission?"

"Yes sir!"

"And if you find him, contact me and the others at once! Alright… Autobots, transform and roll out!"

And so the search begins…

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Sorry, had to stop there, this chapter's long enough as it is. Please review on your way out. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter Five**

Frenzy, the smallest Decepticon solider who would pass for a Mini-Con, was sneaking away from the Cybertron Racing Stadium, with a little human child tucked under his arm.

Jason had snuck away from Coby and the others and made his way down, trying to find his way into the infield where Optimus was, only to have gotten captured by Frenzy.

"Ha-ha-ha, Megatron's going to be very pleased with me!" Frenzy said gleefully.

"W-w-where are you taking me?" Jason asked fearfully.

Frenzy did not answer him, he continues carrying Jason off, ducking behind lamp posts and trash bins as he went. He came to a stop in front of a police car.

"Did you catch the little organic sparkling?" the car asked, its headlights blinking as it spoke.

"Yep!" Frenzy replied gleefully. "And it was too easy, especially since he wandered off on his own!"

"Hurry up and get in, the Autobots are in the area, remember?!" the police car said, opening its' back door. Frenzy threw Jason in and dived in after him. After they were inside, the police car shut its' door and drove off, speeding toward the Decepticon base.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was searching every square inch of the grounds around the stadium, looking for Jason but with no success.

"Scattershot, this is Optimus Prime, do you read me?" Optimus said, speaking through the com-link.

"Yes, Prime. What's the situation?" Scattershot responded.

"I need you to see if you can pick up any organic life forms moving away from the Cybertron Racing Stadium." Optimus said.

"Negative, Prime. Sorry, but the tracking system do not work on organic life forms without some tracking device attached to them."

"I understand." Optimus said gravely. "Optimus Prime out." He shut off the com-link and sighed. "I just hope that where ever he is, he's okay—Optimus Prime, transform!" He transformed into the fire engine and went speeding away from the stadium and proceeding to search the whole city. As he drove around, he started having flashbacks from two days ago when he found Jason in that space pod. He had promised to protect Jason but now Jason could be lost or at the mercy of the Decepticons.

"Optimus Prime, this is Vector Prime, do you copy?" said the ancient Transformer through the com-link.

"Yes, what is it, Vector Prime?" Optimus responded.

"Optimus, Jason had snuck away from Coby willingly."

"Vector Prime, why didn't you tell me that before I sent my men on a search mission?"

"I only just found out," said Vector Prime, sounding thoroughly taken aback. "It pays to have security cameras around. I'm watching them as we speak and from what I can tell, Jason snuck away from Coby and it looks like he was heading toward the platform in the infield where you were, but then a Decepticon named Frenzy snatched him and ran off with him. That's all I'm getting from these transmissions, I can't tell you where he went, I'm sorry, Optimus."

"Actually, you just gave me some very valuable information," Optimus said, getting an idea. "Optimus Prime, over and out." He said, cutting the com-link with Vector Prime and connecting to Scattershot again. "Scattershot, do you read me?"

"Yes, Prime."

"Scattershot, I need you to see if you can track down Megatron."

"Uh, sure Prime, just one sec." said Scattershot, Optimus waited for a moment and then: "I got a lock on him, sir; he's not far from your location, just twenty miles west from your current location."

Optimus grinned to himself. "Roger that."

He turned right and droved west.

Meanwhile, the police car rolled into what appears to be an old abandoned warehouse. He stopped in the middle of the warehouse, opening his doors and throwing Jason and Frenzy out before transforming.

Jason cried and tried to run, but the giant black robot reaches down and picked him up by his shirt collar and set him on top of a pile of wooden crates. Jason whimpered as he looks down and saw that it was a long way down. He lay down on his side, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb.

"Ahh, I see you managed to catch my little organic friend here," said a familiar voice. Megatron appeared out of the shadows, smirking. "Good work, Barricade, you too Frenzy."

Jason was hoping he didn't have to see this bad giant again, it was like this in his nightmare—the one that made him wet the bed! In his nightmare, the bad giant was holding him in his hand and squeezing the life out of him until he woke up, finding himself and the bed soak and wet.

"Now to finish what I started…" Megatron smiled sinisterly, walking toward Jason, holding a hand out to him.

"Hands down, Megatron," said an unexpected voice from the rafters.

They look up to see Optimus Prime standing above them! He then jumped down and landed next to them

He then charged at Megatron, knocking the Decepticon leader sideways

"Frenzy! Destroy the organic!" Megatron ordered while trying to throw Optimus off him.

"NO!" Optimus yelled, swinging around, he fired his gun at Frenzy, blasting him out of existence! "Megatron, leave the human child out of this!'

"I don't think so, Prime…"

"I'm warning you, Megatron, if you don't stop this here and now, you're going to regret it!"

"The only thing I regret is not finishing you off sooner!" Megatron dived at Optimus, knocking him to the ground, he sat on top of Optimus, grabbing his face! It looks like he was trying to crush Optimus' face. He smirked and turned Optimus' head to the side so he was forced to look at Jason on top of the crates.

"Now, before you die, I want you to witness the human's demise!" Megatron announced. "Barricade, destroy the human!"

"Yes, Megatron." Barricade stated, moving toward the frightened child.

"NOOO!" Optimus screamed, "I CANNOT LET YOU DO THIS!"

A bright yellow light shone within his chest, the doors of his chest slid open and the Autobot Matrix of Leadership shot a beam at Megatron, blasting him off of Optimus! He flew across the room and crash into the wall.

No sooner have Megatron flown off of him then Optimus jumped up and dived at Barricade before he knew what was happening! Infused with fury, Optimus delivered a devastating blow to Barricade, punching him so hard that his head pop off and rolled away, and his body lay motionless.

As Megatron stood up, he gaped at the scene before him. Optimus Prime killed…No it couldn't be, that was more of his territory and yet he couldn't deny that Optimus was sitting on top of a dead Barricade.

"I don't believe it," Megatron said in shock. "Where in the universe did he get all that power? And it's not like Prime to be suddenly merciless and ruthless…"

Optimus sat there, staring at what he had done. He was still shaking with rage. He stood up, glaring at Megatron in a way that made even the ruthless Decepticon Leader fear for his spark.

"I cannot let you live, Megatron, you just threaten to kill an innocent sparkling and I will not let it continue!" Optimus jumped up into the air. "Optimus Prime—Super Mode!"

His trailer came bursting in through the window!

The two blue water tanks separated from the trailer and broke apart. Optimus' heels flipped over to the bottom of his feet, forming two large feet, the water tanks then connected to the back of his legs while the trailer formed a pair of wings and strapped itself onto Optimus' back. As a finishing touch to the Super Mode transformation sequence, a pair of black ears pop up on the side of Optimus' head and a mouth-plate slid up to cover his face.

Optimus charged at Megatron before the Decepticon Leader could defend himself. Every punch Optimus laid on Megatron made small fist-size craters all over his body, making dents everywhere.

Optimus drew back a fist and punched Megatron into the stasis lock, his green optics faded to black as he went offline.

Optimus stood silently over Megatron's motionless body, regretting losing his cool in a pit of rage.

"You left me no choice, Megatron…" he said with remorse. "You threaten Jason's life and I could not allow it. You brought this on yourself; I hope that you will one day realize that the more you hurt others the harder your life becomes, it's simple, it like to kill is killing you. Give up your evil ways, Megatron and for your sake, I hope we never meet again."

He then coverts from Super Mode to regular robot mode. He turned his back on Megatron and walked over to Jason.

He saw Jason standing up on top of the crates, his face was strained with tears and snots but he was smiling as Optimus approached him.

"You saved me, Prime!" he said happily as Optimus gently scooped him up in his hand. "You beat the bad giant!" he hugged Optimus' index finger as it's the only part of Optimus he can wrap his little arms around.

"Jason, why did you sneak away from Coby back at the race?" Optimus asked, sounding stern but speaking gently. "That was dangerous; the Decepticons could have killed you…" Optimus suddenly stopped speaking; he felt a stab of heartbroken pain as he realized what he was saying, he almost lost Jason and if he have went ape on the Decepticons for threatening Jason's life, he was sure that if they had succeeded in killing Jason, he would've went berserk on Decepticons until there was nothing left of them!

"I'm sorry, Prime…" Jason said sadly, bowing his head in shame. "I just wanted to see you but Coby wouldn't listen."

"Jason, that's still no excuse for your action. I put you in Coby and Lori's care and I expected you to stay with them."

Jason turned his head sideway in a puzzling gesture. "Who's Lori?" he asked.

"She's... Coby's wife. But she's on a business trip until next week."

"Oh," Jason said, he thought for a moment, and then said: "Prime, can I stay with you?"

Optimus did not answer; he was torn between wanting to adopt Jason and wanting him safe with his own kind. If he adopts Jason, his enemies might try to use Jason against him, but if he tries to force Jason into living with his own kind, it would only be a matter of time before he sneaks way again in an risky attempt to see Optimus. It was a losing battle either way.

"Something on your mind, Optimus?" an ancient voice spoke from the shadows. Optimus startled but relaxed when Vector Prime stepped into the light.

"Yes, as matter of fact, there is." Optimus replied. And he confided in his second-in-command of his thoughts concerning Jason.

"Hmm…" Vector Prime said, holding his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "That is a tough one, but there is a solution."

"What?" Optimus asked, looking Vector Prime in the optics. Jason was looking from one to the other in Optimus' hand, trying in vain to understand what they were saying. They were using words that were not yet in his vocabulary; ergo he couldn't understand them.

"You have two choices, right?" said Vector Prime in his voice of wisdom. "Adopt him or send him to live among his own kind. The solution is simple: Compare the two choices and calculate which of them would do the least damage."

Optimus thought about this, if he let Jason live with his own kind, he would try to sneak away again to see Optimus and then it would be a repeat of today's event. But if he adopts Jason, the enemies would try and use Jason against him—WAIT, hold the Energon!

He had been calculating the possibilities of raising Jason alone, but what if he had some of his comrades' help in raising him? Hotshot, Jetfire, Prowl, Red Alert, Ratchet and Vector Prime would all be excellent role models and protectors of Jason.

Optimus sighed. "I'm coming to a carefully considered decision, my friend…"

"Yes?" Vector Prime prompted him.

Holding Jason up to his yellow optics, he said: "I decided to take Jason as my son."

Vector Prime nodded wisely. "If you think it's for the best, then so be it."

"Alright, let's return to the race, then we'll go to HQ, I'll need to fill out the adoption form in order to give him the name of Prime."

He bent down and placed Jason on the ground.

"Optimus Prime, transform!" he shouted as he transformed into the red fire engine. He opened the door on the driver's side and lowered the steps so Jason could climb in. "Hop in."

"Okay, Prime." Jason said as he climbed into the driver's seat, the seat belt automatically buckled him in and the door closed by itself (or Optimus made it do that.) Once buckled up, Jason gripped the steering wheel and made racecar sounds.

Vector Prime transformed into an ancient Cybertronian jet and flew over Optimus as he drove out of the warehouse, heading back to the Cybertron Racing Stadium; he hoped he wasn't too late to present the trophy to the winner.

**

* * *

****Author's Note**: Whew! Another day's work is complete, I hope I made it sound like Optimus really took his time to consider and not rushed into it. But what would happen next? Stay tune to find out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter Six**

Optimus, Jason and Vector Prime made their way back to the racing stadium and the racers only had ten laps to go.

Optimus stopped, opening the door on the driver's side to let Jason out before transforming to robot mode. Once transformed, he knelt down and gently scooped up Jason and turned to look over at the stadium, where Coby, Carlos and Kicker were seated.

"Jason, I have to present the trophy to the winner of this race soon," Optimus told him. "And I'm going to leave you with Coby again and this time, don't wander off, okay?"

"But Prime, I wanna stay with you…" Jason protested, tightening his embrace on Optimus' index finger. "You're my best friend…"

Optimus' spark melted at those words, they were so sweet coming from a little boy, and he smiled warmly at Jason.

"I am glad that you consider me a great comrade," Optimus said, gently and carefully stroking Jason's cheek with a finger, Jason seems to like that. "But I have a part that I need to fulfill here and I can't hold you and present the trophy at the same time. You can either let Vector Prime hold you for a minute, or go sit with Coby, your choice."

Jason cast Vector Prime a nervous glance, Optimus noticed this.

"Jason, you needn't be afraid of him, he won't harm you." Optimus told Jason. "Vector Prime is a great comrade of mine and I would trust him with my spark. Now, I need you to have that same trust in me, I would never hand you to him if I knew he'd harm you."

"He's a good giant?" asked Jason, looking up into Optimus' optics.

"Yes, he's a very good giant." Optimus said, deciding to go with the terms 'good giant' and 'bad giant' with Jason until he's able to say 'Autobots and Decepticons.' He was sure that Jason could pronounce 'Autobots' just fine but 'Decepticons' might be a problem. He pointed to a flag with the Autobots' logo on it. "Do you see that red face on those flags?"

Jason nodded and pointed at Optimus' shoulder. "You have it on your shoulders."

"Yes," Optimus inclines his head. "Every good giant have these red faces somewhere on their bodies. The bad giants have the purple, evil-looking face on them. Remember that, Jason, you can trust the giants with the red faces on them."

"Okay, Prime, I'll try not to be a-scared of good giants."

"That's good to hear, Jason. But I won't hand you to Vector Prime until you're ready, for now I'll just let you sit with Coby, is that okay?"

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Okay." Optimus walked toward to stadium where Coby, Kicker, Carlos and Ironhide were seated. He held out his hand to Coby and Jason jumped out of Optimus' hand and into Coby's arms. "Coby, he said he wanted to see me but you wouldn't listen, so he snuck away."

"Oh, Jason." Coby said, hugging Jason. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't ignoring you, buddy. I just couldn't hear you in this crowd."

"I'm sorry I took off, Coby." Jason said, tightening his embrace on Coby's neck.

Optimus turned to look at the score board and saw that they had eight laps to go and turned back to look at Coby and Jason.

"Coby, I'm going to try and gain custody over Jason." Optimus told him.

"You're going to adopt him?" asked Coby, looking a little bit surprised.

"Yes," Optimus inclines his head. "And if I gain rights over Jason, you can be his guardian, you can visit him anytime you want and he can visit you anytime he wants. He seems to like you, Coby and I want you two to continue being good comrades. He'll need a good human role model to teach him the ways of a human being. You can build his confident in being with other human beings and I'll do my part and try to build his confident in being with the Autobots."

"Right," Coby inclines his head, indicating that he understood.

Optimus gave them the thumb-up before turning his back on them and walking back up to the platform. Blaster handed him back the trophy on the purple pillow.

Optimus looked around and saw that all the men that he had sent on a search mission to find Jason were standing high up on top of the stadium; Vector Prime had called them and told them that Jason has been found and was safe and that they can return to enjoying the race.

Next to Coby and Jason, Kicker and Carlos were getting excited as the race draws closer and closer to an end.

"COME ON, HOTSHOT! YOU GOTTA WIN, OR I'LL HAVE TO PAY CARLOS TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Kicker yelled at the blue speeder.

Jason clapped his hands over his ears and lean against Coby's chest as he was sitting in Coby's laps.

"Kicker's loud," he said to Coby, casting Kicker a reproachful look.

Coby hugged Jason. "I know, but don't worry, the race is almost over and maybe he'll be quiet…" _Once he gets his money, that is,_ he added in his thoughts. Coby was not a gambling man, gambling was pointless, no matter who wins or loses, someone loses their hard-earned money just betting on who's going to win.

He can now see why Optimus chose him for a guardian to Jason; he wanted Coby's good influence and character to rub off on Jason. Let's face it, Kicker and Carlos may be good friends but they don't seem to possess the exact qualifications Optimus was looking for.

It came to down to the last lap, Hotshot, Override and Bumblebee were all in the lead. They were neck-in-neck, making it look they were going to result in a three-way tie.

"COME ON, HOTSHOT!" yelled Kicker, causing Jason to cover his ears again and moan a complaint to Coby. "YOU CAN DO IT, BUDDY!"

"GO, BUMBLEBEE! YOU ROCK!" Carlos yelled out.

"Guys—SHUT UP!" Coby said loudly over the roar of the crowd.

They looked at Coby as though he had slapped them in the face.

"Sorry, but your yelling were hurting Jason's ears." Coby informed them.

Carlos gave Jason an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, little dude, I didn't mean to hurt your ears."

Kicker however, just shrugged and said: "He'll get over it."

Coby and Carlos stared at him, wondering how could anyone can be so inconsiderate and insensitive. _Another reason why he wouldn't be a good role model in Jason's life, _Coby reflected dully.

"If you caused him to go deaf from your yelling, I don't think he'll '_get over it_' anytime soon!" said Carlos, glaring at Kicker.

A look of shock came up Kicker's face as the impact of Carlos' words hit him. He looked down at Jason who still had his hands over his ears.

He sat down next to Coby and Jason, and gently pulled a hand away from Jason's ear and whisper into it.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Sometimes I can be a real jerk, I realize that now, but I hope you can forgive me."

Jason whimpered and buried his face in Coby's chest.

"Is he crying?" asked Kicker, looking concern for once.

Coby shook his head. "No, he's just very shy toward people he doesn't know very well. This is something that's going to take time; he's not going to be confident toward people overnight."

"Oh," Kicker said before turning his attention back on the race just in time to see Hotshot put on a burst of speed at the last moment and crossed the finish line first.

"Oh, yeah!" he cheered. "Go Hotshot!" turning to Carlos, he grinned and held out his hand. "That'll be two thousand dollars please."

"Aw, man! I'm never betting again!" Carlos grumbled as he fished out his checkbook from his back pocket and scribbling on it.

"And the winner of today's race is… HOTSHOT!" Blaster announced, and he was greeted with loud cheers and applause for Hotshot.

Hotshot transformed into his robot form and walked boldly up to the platform, holding his head high like the proud solider he was.

Optimus stood waiting for him with a proud expression on his face.

"Congratulations, Hotshot, you raced well today," said Optimus.

"Thank you, sir." Hotshot said with a respectful bow to Optimus. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear those words from you."

"You've earned it, Hotshot." Optimus said, and then he jokingly added: "If you don't want this trophy, I'll keep it."

The whole audience and Hotshot laughed at that.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, good one, sir." Hotshot said, grinning.

Optimus handed him the trophy and as it was held between the two of them, people took some pictures of Optimus presenting the trophy to Hotshot.

The next day, Red Alert came to see Optimus in his quarter; he has been doing some researches for Optimus. As he walked in, he looked around. In one corner of the room, there was a human bed and dresser, refrigerator, table and chairs; it looks like a child's bedroom without walls or doors

"Optimus, I came bearing unpleasant news concerning Jason's parentage." Red Alert stated. "I've searched the space pod in which Jason arrived in and I found this disk inside it."

He held up the disk, it was so small in Red Alert's hand that it looks like dime.

"This disk contains a video transmission. I've watched it sir, however I don't recommend you watching it, too much violence and blood shedding in it. It almost made me feel like vomiting bad Energon,"

"Alright then, just tell me what was on that disk." Optimus said.

"Jason and his parents—who were Michel and Sally Parker—and others were on a shuttle, coming for a brief visit to Cybertron when they were attacked and killed by the Decepticon space pirates, they only managed to place Jason in the space pod just in time, after that, I'm certain they were killed. I sent a few investigators there to see if there were any survivors, there was none; Jason is the only survivor on that shuttle."

Optimus felt grief for Jason, his parents were gone, poor little guy, no one deserves that.

"Thanks for the information, Red Alert." Optimus said in a slightly shaky voice, his vocal receptor breaking into static. "Here, deliver this to the Cybertronian Family Association; it's the form requesting custody of Jason."

Red Alert nodded and took the form, saying: "Yes, sir." And he left.

_If Jason had witness the Decepticons' assault on that shuttle, it's no wonder he's shy to the Transformers._ Optimus thought. _He likes me because I saved him from Megatron, and he feels comforted when he's around me, probably knowing that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. _

A few days later, Optimus got his adoption form back and was surprised to see a big red "**REJECTION**" was stamped on the front of the paper.

Optimus felt anger boiling up in his spark; he crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it into the corner.

"Scattershot, come in." Optimus said through the com-link.

"Scattershot here, what's the situation, Prime?" came Scattershot's reply.

"Track me and send me a warp gate to the Cybertronian Family Association."

"Yes sir!"

A blue, humming warp gate appeared in front of Optimus.

"Thanks Scattershot," he said before jumping into the warp gate and vanishing from sight.

A warp hole appeared in the Cybertronian Family Association office and Optimus Prime jumped out of it.

He approached the front desk, a pink female Autobot sat there.

"Hey, Arcee, I'm here to see Ultra Magnus." Optimus said respectfully. "Can I see him now?"

"Sure Optimus, go right in." Arcee said, smiling.

"Thank you." Optimus moved forward, heading to Ultra Magnus' office.

"Ah, Optimus Prime, what are you doing here?" asked Ultra Magnus as Optimus opened the office door and entered with a knock.

"Why did you reject my adoption form?" asked Optimus curtly, it was always like Optimus to get straight and directly to the point.

"Well, Optimus, according to our laws, a transformer cannot keep an organic life form as pets…" Ultra Magnus said.

"I did not sign a pet adoption paper, I signed a sparkling adoption paper, and I want to adopt Jason as my son." Optimus said calmly, thinking that any mech can make the similar mistakes. "That law only prevents me taking a human as a pet, I'm the one who signed that law, but there's no law yet in place that states we cannot take an organic as a member of the family."

"Sorry Prime, but I'm not approving this adoption."

"Why not?" Optimus asked in a serious tone.

Ultra Magnus looked suddenly nervous, few transformers (mainly the Decepticons) has ever seen Optimus angry and lived to tell the tale.

"Err well; a mech and an organic just don't mix. How would you know how to take care of it?"

"'_Him_.'" Optimus corrected him. "'It' refers to an object; a him refers to a male organic as well as transformers. And as an answer to your question, I'll have my human friend, Coby to be the guardian of him."

"I am not approving this adoption form and that's final." Ultra Magnus stated.

Optimus sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice. Jason needs me and I will not give up so easily, Ultra Magnus. See you in court." And with that, he left the room.

Two days later, in the Cybertron courtroom, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus took their positions.

Up in the judge's seat, sat Kup the oldest Autobots next to Vector Prime.

"The accusations are that Ultra Magnus refused Optimus Prime the adoption of an organic sparkling, is that correct?" Kup asked, surveying them over the top of his papers.

"Yes, your honor." Optimus stated, inclining his head.

Kup looked sideways at Omega Supreme, the giant transformer that stood there with a solemn expression beside him, acting as the bailiff.

"Tell me, Omega Supreme, is there a law that prevents Prime adopting an organic life form?"

"No, that law does not exist." Omega Supreme said, his voice was monotone. "It is perfectly legal if the parents cannot be found."

"Well, then, there you have it, Ultra Magnus," Kup said, looking at Ultra Magnus. "I'd wrap up this case now, but I'm supposed to hear from the witnesses and hear both sides of the story. Sally, take it from here."

"Yes your honor," said Sally, a light-blue female Autobot. "I call to the stands, Red Alert."

Red Alert looked startled from the audience, but came forward and took his place in the stands nevertheless.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Primus?" Omega Supreme asked.

"I do." Red Alert stated.

"Red Alert, tell us about Jason, what is he like?" asked Sally the lawyer.

"A shy little organic boy, he doesn't allow any physical contact with anybody except Optimus and Coby." Red Alert said.

"I see, and why do you think he's shy of everyone except those two?"

"Would you be shy or afraid of beings that look similar to the ones that murdered your parents? I'd say it's only natural to be apprehensive toward giant robots that look similar to the ones that killed his parents."

"Um…" said Sally looking blank, obviously haven't been expecting the answer Red Alert gave her. "Um…yes I would…Wait, how did you know his parents were murdered?"

"I have proof," Red Alert said, holding out the disk. "This is a video transmission that displays the Decepticon space pirates' slaughter on that shuttle. You can watch and see for yourself, but be warned, the video contains exclusives violence and blood-shedding."

"Okay, no further questions, your honor." Sally said, before taking her seat back at the lawyer's table.

"You can step down, sonny." Kup said to Red Alert.

"Thank you, sir." Red Alert got off the stands and retook his seat in the audience.

"Vector Prime, would you like to have the floor?" Kup asked,

"Yes, your honor." Vector Prime stood up and walked to the middle of the courtroom. "I'd like to call Optimus Prime to the stands."

Optimus stood up and took his position in the stands.

"Optimus Prime, do you swear to tell—" Omega Supreme begins but was cut off by Kup.

"There's no need, Omega. We all know that Optimus Prime never lies."

"Optimus, please tell us, how did you came across Jason?" said Vector Prime.

Optimus looked solemn as he begins to tell his story. "I have heard that Megatron was after a Cyber Planet Key that was located on Cybertron and as usual I went to stop him…"

**FLASTBACK**

Optimus jumped out from the behind a building to confront Megatron.

"Stand down, Megatron." Optimus said, surprising the Decepticon leader. "You will not get the key, I'll make sure of it."

"As if you can really stop me…" said Megatron. "The key will be mine and once I have it, I'll destroy you, Optimus Prime!"

"Never, Megatron…" Optimus jumped into the air. "Optimus Prime—Super Mode!" After he finished the Super Mode transformation sequence, he stood tall and bold before Megatron. "Let's do this!"

Optimus and Megatron clashed into each other.

"You won't get away with this, Megatron!" Optimus yelled as he threw a big fist at Megatron.

Megatron caught the punch and threw Optimus, causing him fly a few yards backward before crash-landing on his back.

"Oh, Prime," Megatron scoffed. "Will you give up already; you know you can't beat me."

Optimus' yellow optics flared with anger and determination.

"Never, Megatron!" he turned one of his cannons around and aimed it directly at Megatron and fired a big blue beam at him.

Megatron stood there, unharmed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that the best you got? You're an even more disappointment then I thought…"

Megatron looked up to see a human space pod shooting across the sky, heading straight toward them. He watched as it crash-landed on Cybertron.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Prime, but I just saw something worth investigating."

He rose up in the air and flew toward to space pod. He landed next to it and ripped off the pod's door to find a little human boy inside.

"Ugh! I was hoping to find something worthwhile in here, but no, I find a pathetic little creature in it." He reached into the pod to take the boy and crush him.

Suddenly, Optimus fly-kicked Megatron in the face and he was thrown a dozen yards away.

He looked up to see Optimus standing next to the pod, the two cannons on his wings were pointing directly at him.

"I will not allow you to harm the human, Megatron!" Optimus roared, his yellow optics glowing in fury. "One shall stand, one shall fall!" And with that, his two cannon open fire on Megatron, leaving the Decepticon Commander badly injured.

"Ugh! I can't believe it, an Autobot actually managed to hurt me!" he spat in disgust at his own defeat. He stood up slowly and painfully. "This isn't over, Prime, I'll be back!" A warp hole with a flaming outline appeared and he limped into it and the warp hole vanished.

Optimus transformed back to regular robot mode and made his way over to the space pod to retrieve the unfortunate child. He gently laid his hand on the ground, palm-up, next to the space pod.

The human child whimpered and shook like a leaf as Optimus patiently waited for him to jump into his hand.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." Optimus said in a soft and gentle voice. "I know you're frightened, but I promise to protect you." He smiled warmly at the child.

The boy slowly climbed out of the pod and into Optimus' palm. Optimus raised him so that they look each other, eyes-to-optics.

"My name is Optimus Prime, what is yours?" He asked the youngster.

"I-I'm Jason…" he said timidly.

"Well, Jason, welcome to Cybertron." Optimus said. "How did you get here?"

"Mommy and Daddy put me in that thing, I dunno why…"

"Alright, I'll take you back with me and we'll figure this out, okay?"

"Okay."

Optimus laid his hand down on the ground so Jason could hop off.

Then he converts to his vehicle mode and opened the door on the driver's side.

"Hop in," Optimus said, his orange headlights blinking as he speaks.

Jason slowly climbed the steps into the driver's seat. He sat down and the seatbelts automatically buckled themselves around him…

**END OF FLASTBACK**

As Optimus finished telling his story, there was a hushed silence throughout the courtroom.

"Is that all you have to say, Prime?" Kup asked kindly.

"No, your honor." Optimus said. "From that point on, Jason feared all transformers but me. I did thought of leaving him in a human colony, but he snuck away from Coby of whom I have left him with, and tried to find me, but was caught by Frenzy. I did not want a repeat of that, so I decided to adopt him and appoint Coby his guardian."

"Okay, thank you, Prime, you may go."

"Thank you, your honor." Optimus got up and retook his position next to Ultra Magnus.

Kup glared at Ultra Magnus. "Magnus, take the stands now!"

Ultra Magnus obeyed.

"Magnus, you denied Prime the adoption of Jason Parker, is that correct?"

Ultra Magnus gulped before replying with a shaky "Yes."

"And by what authority did you have of doing that?" asked Kup. "It wasn't illegal for Prime to adopt a human, so why did you reject the adoption form?"

"Your honor, with all due respect, I did what I saw fit."

"Well enlighten me, how did you see it fit that Prime should not have custody of Jason Parker?"

"He belongs in the human colony, not in ours."

"Actually, Magnus, he is legally allowed in our colony as well as his or did you skip a few pages in the law book?" Kup asked, sounding like a grandpa telling his grandson off for misbehaving. "I'll tell you what's going to happen next, Prime will get custody of Jason Parker by order of this court and you will be removed from the Cybertronian Family Association, and the court fines you two hundred and fifty Eneriollars."

Optimus' spark leapt, he was going to be a father-figure to Jason now.

"Prime," Kup said to Optimus "by order of this court, I hereby present you with the custody of Jason Parker. Hand over your adoption paper."

Optimus held out the adoption form and Omega Supreme made a force shield ball around it, making it fly across the courtroom and it landed in Kup's hand.

He took out a stamp and stamped it, over the "**REJECTED**" there was new words over it. "**Approved by Cybertron Courthouse and by Law.**"

"Jason Parker is now known as Jason Prime!" Kup announced as he had Omega Supreme to send the adoption form back to Optimus.

Optimus Prime could not even find a data that shows that he was any happier then this!

Ultra Magnus walked out of the courtroom, his shoulders hunched and his head down, ashamed of himself.

**

* * *

****Author's Note**: I realized this is a long chapter, but I couldn't stop writing! Please leave a comment in the review room that is right next to the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if I did, I'd make this story into added episodes on Transformers: Cybertron! For now, think of this as deleted episodes, lol. **

**Author's Note: **I realized on the last chapter, I did not give a vivid description of Ultra Magnus, Kup or Omega Supreme and for that, I apologize.

**Ultra Magnus: **He looks as he did in _Transformers: Robots in Disguise _with the animation of _Transformers: Cybertron_

**Omega Supreme:** He looks as he did in _Transformers: Energon_ with the animation of _Transformers: Cybertron_. The only difference is that instead of Energon Star on his left arm, there is a Cyber Key slot there. (I know there was a G1 version of Omega Supreme, but that one is a joke compare to his _Energon_ counterpart, in my opinion.)

**Kup**: Well, I decided to give him a complete makeover. He looks like Armada Optimus Prime with a faded red color, almost orange, his head is a dull-blue color and his optics are light blue instead of yellow. And he has a blue face and mouth, no mouth plate.

Okay, is that vivid enough? Yes? Good! Now onto chapter seven!

******Chapter Seven**

Optimus Prime made his way out of the courthouse to covert into vehicle mode and drove his way to Coby's house in Earth City where he had left Jason while he was in court.

_I am a father now…and Jason is my son…_he thought as he stopped at a traffic light. _Now, I have to arrange for him to meet my team and let him spend time with them one-on-one. _

He arrived at Coby's house, transforming into robot mode before walking up the driveway.

"PRIME!" Jason cried as he opened the door and ran out to hug Optimus on the ankle.

"Hey, Jason." Optimus said, scooping him up off the ground.

"Hey Optimus," called Coby from the doorway of his house. "How did it all go? Did you get custody of him?"

Optimus smiled and inclined his head, giving him the thumb up. "Yes, mission accomplished."

"That's great, Optimus. So will he be living in your recharging chamber now?" Coby asked.

"Yes." Optimus stated.

"I'm going to live with you, Prime?" asked Jason excitedly, as any kid would if they've been told they were going to live with their role model-type heroes. When Optimus nodded, he cried out "YIPEEE!" and he wrapped his arms around Optimus' index figure.

Optimus carefully and gently curled his figure around Jason's waist as it is the only way Optimus can hug his adoptive human son.

"Well, we'd better be off, thanks for watching him, Coby."

"No problem, Optimus."

"Scattershot…"

"I know, I know, send you a warp gate…" interrupted Scattershot, sighing through the com-link, sounding bored.

A warp hole appeared in front of Optimus and Jason and he stepped into it with Jason sitting his palm.

Back at Optimus' recharging chamber in the Autobot HQ, a warp hole appeared, spitting Optimus out into the room.

"Here we are, Jason." Optimus said, turning slowly around on the spot, holding his son so he'd get a good view of the room.

"This is where you live?" asked Jason, looking all around the room, taking in every detail. The walls were covered with wanted posters of Decepticons known to be on the loose. At the top of the wall in the center, near the ceiling was Megatron's poster.

"Yes, it's not much but its home." Optimus bend down and placed his hand on the ground, allowing Jason to hop off. Straightening up, Optimus gestured to a corner of the room where Jason was going to sleep. It was a room without walls or a door. It was a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen combined. The bath tub had a shower curtain surrounding it, and the toilet had a stall around it, all of this was to be sure Jason had at least _some_ privacies. And there was a foldable wall standing next to the dresser so Jason can change clothes without being watched.

Jason wandered around the room and saw that he has everything he needed.

He saw Optimus' berth where he goes into the stasis at night, it was needless to say that Optimus' berth was the biggest thing in the whole room, the leather mattress was about seven feet thick and it was as large as a public swimming pool!

After exploring the entire recharging chamber, Jason looked up at Optimus.

"Prime, are you my Dad?" asked Jason with innocent curiosity.

"Yes I am, Jason," said Optimus, inclining his head. "I adopted you and you're now my son, so therefore, I'm your father or 'dad' as you call it."

"Can I call you 'Daddy'?"

A smile spread across Optimus' face as he gave Jason his answer. "Yes, you may call me that."

"I love you, Daddy," said Jason, hugging Optimus' ankle.

"I love you too, Jason." Optimus said, bending onto one knee and gently stroking Jason's back with a finger.

Due to his hero-worship of Optimus Prime, Jason quickly adjusted to his new living arrangement.

There was a knock on Optimus' door; or rather to Jason it was a series of pounding and banging.

Optimus scooped Jason up in a hand and set him on his shoulder. Jason sat on his shoulder, leaning sideway to Optimus' head, hugging the side of Optimus' face.

Optimus went to answer the door, there on the threshold, stood the Cybertron racing champion, Hotshot.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes." Optimus stated, inclining his head. "Hotshot, I want you to meet my adoptive son, Jason Prime." He pointed to a kid sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo." Hotshot said cheerfully, holding his fist to the kid, "Put it there."

Jason stared at Hotshot with a mixture of distrust and confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Hotshot when the kid neither respond nor punch fists with him.

"Are you going to hit me?" Jason asked timidly

"Jason, I have told you that you need not fear the good giants, we protect, not destroy." Optimus told him. "And no, Hotshot is not going to hit you, it's just a little thing he picked up from the human. I'll demonstrate." Optimus raised his fist and he and Hotshot punched each other's fists. There was a loud _clang_ and a vibration in the air as Optimus' and Hotshot's fists clashed against each other. "That is how it's done; now you try."

"O-okay, Daddy…" Jason's hand curled into a fist and he raised it up to Hotshot's, who in turn has moved his fist close to Jason and held it within two inches from Jason, he didn't dare move it any closer for fear of hurting him. Jason lightly punched Hotshot's middle finger with a small fist

"There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Hotshot asked Jason, giving him a friendly grin

"No," Jason replied, smiling. He liked Hotshot more and more every seconds. With his Daddy there, he felt a little more comfortable about meeting the other 'good giants'

"Jason, I got work to do at the Command Center. Would you like to stay with Hotshot?" Optimus asked.

"Typical, I just won the biggest race on Cybertron and you're assigning me to babysitting duty…" Hotshot muttered under his breath,

"Hotshot," Optimus addressed him in a way that confirms that he had heard his mutterings. "I got work to do and Jason needs to get over his shyness and distrust of the Autobots, and the only way to do that is by letting him spend time with them one on one, becoming friends with them one by one."

"Okay, sir, I'll do it." Hotshot agreed.

"Jason, I got to go to work, you're going to stay with Hotshot for a little while." Optimus said, gently taking Jason off his shoulder and looking at him in his hand. "I want you to be good for Hotshot and don't wander off from him; can you do that for me?"

Jason's expression displays his uncertainty. However he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, Daddy…I'll be a good boy for Hotshot," he said, trying to sound like a happy little boy, but Optimus could hear the timidity in his voice.

"Alright, have fun, you two." Optimus said, handing Jason over to Hotshot. "Stay together and do not leave the base or the grounds around it, understand? Stay in the area."

"No problem, Optimus." Hotshot said, now holding a trembling Jason in his hand. "Huh?" he noticed Jason shaking like a leaf. "Hey, kiddo, you know I'm not going to hurt ya, right?"

"U-um, y-yeah," he said ever so timidly.

"Jason," Optimus said with a sudden idea formed in his data bank. "Hotshot is a real racecar; he might let you drive him…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Hotshot exploded, causing Jason to flinch and cower in his hand. "He's only four, and he might scratch my paint if he drives…"

Optimus grabbed Hotshot by the shoulder and pulled him closer so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Just let him _thinks_ he's driving," whispered Optimus. "He can play with the steering wheel without steering you, you know."

"Oh, okay..." Hotshot agreed with a grin.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your fun, see you later." And with that, Optimus Prime left the room, leaving Jason with Hotshot.

"C'mon Jason, let's go for a drive." Hotshot said, walking out of Optimus' recharging chamber and closing the door with a press of a button.

"I want my Daddy!" Jason cried, reaching out in the direction where Optimus was at the far end of the hallway, walking toward the Command Center. When the doors to the Command Center closed behind Optimus, Jason could no longer see him and he let out a wail of despair. Sniffing, he called out softly: "Daddy…"

Hotshot was flabbergasted by Jason's behavior. He did not know what do to do. _What have I just gotten myself into this time?_ He wondered with a sigh.

Jason sat down in his palm, looking so depressed, it was ruining Hotshot's good mood.

_He looks so sad; I gotta cheer him up before Optimus sees him and thinks it's my fault! _

"Hey, Jason, why the long face?" he asked cheerfully. _Idiot, he wants Optimus, stupid question!_ He mentally scolded himself.

Hotshot's cheerfulness did nothing to improve Jason's morale.

Jason bowed his head and said timidly: "I want my Daddy…"

"Jason, your Dad is a busy mech. He's the Commander of all the Autobots." Hotshot said, gently rubbing Jason's back with a finger. "He has things to do."

"Like what?" Jason asked with innocent curiosity, turning his head sideway.

"Well…" Hotshot said hesitantly. "He fights the Decepticons and he protects his team members as well as the people of Autobot City and Earth city. It's a lot of work."

"So Daddy can't be with me all the time?" Jason asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Hotshot said, "but he does love you and he wouldn't have adopted you if he didn't. You're another reason why he keeps on fighting, because now he has a son to protect."

"Hotshot?" Hotshot looks at Jason and saw that the boy was looking into his optics with a serious expression. "Why am I'm so a-scared of the good giants but not my Daddy? I know they won't hurt me but I'm still scared, why?"

"I don't know, kid, you tell me. Why _are_ you afraid of the Autobots?"

Jason whimpered. "I-I dunno." He started sniffing.

"Jason, please don't cry." Hotshot begged him.

"I want my Daddy, Hotshot…"

Hotshot sighed, this kid was wearing his patient thin, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Your Dad is busy, Jason, now let's go for a ride."

"NO!" Jason screamed. "I WANT MY DADDY!"

"Primus, you knock my hearing offline!" Hotshot groaned, clapping a hand to the side of his head where an ear should have been. _Why me, why?_ He thought miserably.

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Optimus and Vector Prime were watching Hotshot and Jason on the monitor.

"He doesn't seem to be interacting very well with Hotshot, Optimus." Vector Prime stated. "He desires your presence,"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it, Vector Prime." Optimus said, he sighed. "What am I going to do, how am I going to convince him that the Autobots are his ally? With a pointless war going on, I cannot devote all my time to Jason, no matter how much I want to."

Vector Prime surveys Optimus for a moment. "Prime, we all know where Jason's fear of Transformers was born, it was formed from the slaughter of his parents, and then he was nearly killed by Megatron twice and then Barricade and Frenzy. But the question is: how long will it be before Jason interacts with other Autobots besides you?"

"Could be a while," Optimus said, turning and walking out of the Command Center. "Maybe Prowl could help."

Back in the hallway, Hotshot growled in frustration, punching the wall with his free hand, causing Jason to wince with fright.

"Grr, look kid, I'm not going to hurt you and why don't you trust me?"

"Calm down, Hotshot," said a voice, Hotshot wheeled around to see Optimus walking toward them.

"I'm sorry sir, but he—"

"I know, he's not interacting with you very well, we were watching you." Optimus said, taking Jason out of Hotshot's hand and stroking his back with a finger. "It's alright, Jason, Perhaps this was too soon to leave you with other Autobots."

"Please don't leave me again." Jason said in a small voice, hugging Optimus' index finger and hiding his face in it.

"Why is he so attached to you, Optimus? He doesn't want anybody else but you." Hotshot said, watching Jason's small tense frame relaxed as he continue hugging Optimus' finger.

Optimus sighed before answering. "Because he's frightened..."

"Of us? Why? He has no reason to be frightened of us…"

"Think about it, Hotshot. Would you be frightened if you were a sparkling alone in an unknown world?"

"But why isn't terrified of you, Optimus?"

"He was at first, but then he grew attached to me. I don't know why, maybe I give him the sense of security and comfort in a way that no other Autobots can."

"He was doing fine with me before…" Hotshot said, and then he realized—"Only because you were still in the room with him."

"Yes," Optimus stated. "He's more comfortable meeting and staying with other Autobots as long as I'm there with him. Maybe it's time he met Prowl."

"Prowl? Why him, he's not exactly comforting…" Hotshot said.

"Hotshot, Prowl is the reason the children of Earth City are not afraid of us. I don't know how he does it but he can turn a negative mind-set of a kid into a positive one. So I'm sure he can help a shy and frightened kid."

"Okay, Optimus, I hope you're right."

"So do I. Now, I'm leaving Vector Prime in charge while I take Jason to meet Prowl."

And with that, Optimus walked down the hall with Jason in his hand, heading for Prowl's meditation chamber.

**Author's Note **

Chapter Eight will be up as soon as I get more ideas and inspirations.

Jason will eventually get over his shyness and fright, but it will take time. He likes Hotshot but at the same time, he wants to stay with Optimus, he doesn't want Optimus leave him, he's scared of being alone in the world he knows so little about and Optimus is his prime source of comfort and sense of security.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

On today's episode of _Transformers: Cybertron, Jason Prime_, we are introduce to a new character in the story. This character is borrowed from Cman710's "Homeworld", and yes he gave ClarkR permission to use Chris in this story.

The Prowl in this story is from _Transformers: Animated_, he's a ninja motorcycle-base transformer with the animation of _Transformers: Cybertron._ Yes this is a cross-over of multiple series according to my satisfaction with the designs of that character in the series.

**Chapter Eight**

There was a knock on the door of Prowl's recharging chamber.

"Come in," said Prowl, who was sitting cross-legged in the center of the chamber.

The door slid opened and Optimus Prime crossed over the threshold. He walked over to Prowl, holding Jason in his hand.

"Hey, Prowl." Optimus said.

"Hello, Optimus, what can I do for you?" asked Prowl, then he noticed Jason sitting in Optimus' palm. "I see you have a child with you."

"Yes, this is Jason Prime, my adoptive son."

"So, I'm not the only the mech who adopted a human child…" Prowl said with a grin, then he noticed how shy and apprehensive Jason appeared as he sat in Optimus' hand, looking up at him. "I see your son's apprehensive, Optimus."

"Yes," Optimus sighed. "I don't know what to do, Prowl, he's like this with everybody and even though he knows that the Autobots will not harm in any way, he's still frightened of everybody."

"Could a bad experience be triggering his fright?" asked Prowl, eying Jason closely. He supposed the boy would be even more frightened of him if Optimus wasn't there.

"Could be," Optimus said thoughtfully. "He had witnessed the slaughter of his parents by the Decepticons on a shuttle coming to Cybertron."

Prowl's light-blue optics flared with anger at the mention of Decepticons.

"Those Decepticreeps!" growled Prowl, making a fist and shaking it at nothing in particular. "I'd like to terrorize _them_ for once and see how _they_ like it!"

"We will, some day…but for now let's focus on the present." Optimus said. "Do you think you can help Jason deal with his fears?"

"I don't' know, Optimus, I don't even know how I managed with Chris."

"I've forgotten you have an adopted son as well, where is he?"

"Out with Bumblebee, he's a little disappointed that Bumblebee didn't win the race though."

"Bumblebee, do you copy?" Optimus connected to him through the com-link.

Somewhere in Autobot City, a yellow car with black stripes sat in a parking lot with an Autobot shield on the front and the car begin speaking as it answered a com-link call from Optimus Prime.

"Yes, Optimus, what's the situation?" Bumblebee responded.

"Is Chris with you?"

"Yeah, he's driving me, or he _thinks_ he is." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Bumblebee, I want you to bring Chris back to Prowl's recharging chamber, I have someone I want him to meet."

"Okay, Prime. Over and out."

"I heard that, Bee," said seven-year-old Chris in the driver's seat. "I may be seven, but I'm not stupid! Lemme drive you for real this time!"

"But you _are_ driving me." Bumblebee said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"You being in control while I'm turning the steering wheel doesn't count as 'driving for real'." Chris argued, pouting.

"How did you get so smart?" Bumblebee asked the little semi-genius.

Chris shrugged. "It's simple really, you're a robot, you can make it look like I'm steering, but I'm steering you to the left and yet you're still going straight ahead, so it's obvious who's in control here. Now, let me drive or I'll tell Dad you took the last can of Energon while he wasn't looking… and don't think I didn't see that."

"Oh, my data-con hurt…" Bumblebee muttered, feeling a headache coming on. "I hate little geniuses…"

"So let me drive or I'll tell Dad."

"Here's a thought, how about you get out and walk home, because I'm this close to making you do so for blackmailing me, you little glitch!"

"You wouldn't dare do that, Bee." Chris said with a smirk, "then you'd have to take the heat of my Dad's fury…and trust me, you would fear for your spark if Dad got mad at you."

"Alright, alright!" growled Bumblebee. "You're in control now, but if you scratch my paint, I'll never take you out for a ride again!"

Chris happily took the wheel and to Bumblebee's surprise, he drove quite well. He even drove between a couple of pillars without hitting them or brushing against them and scratching Bumblebee's paint.

"I guess it pays to be a boy genius, even though they're a pain in the bumper sometimes…"

"Hey, I heard that!" said Chris, slamming his fist on the horn and blowing Bumblebee's ears out!

"AAHHH!!" Bumblebee yelled as they drove on. "Oh, the pain…" he moaned. "You are such a pain in the bumper, Chris, you know that don't you?"

Back at Prowl's chamber, Prowl was getting out canned Energon for both himself and Optimus Prime. He threw a can to Optimus who caught it with a word of thanks.

"Considering Bumblebee's speed," said Prowl. "They should be here in a—"

_BAM_!

Something big had hit the chamber's door from the outside, making a large dent on the door. The whole room shook as though a minor earthquake had just happened.

"Oww…" moaned Bumblebee's voice outside the door.

"Chris!" Prowl exclaimed, rushing forward to open the door. There was Bumblebee in vehicle mode, his front was completely crushed and one of his front wheels was missing. Prowl ducked around the wrecked form of Bumblebee and ripped off the door on the driver's side.

"YEOW!!" Bumblebee cried as pain shot though him yet again. "Prowl…that hurt!"

Prowl ignored him and tended to Chris, who thankfully was unharmed thanks to the seatbelt and the air bag. Prowl popped the air bag with a sharp finger as he knew that the air bag in a child's face could block his breathings fairly quick. He extracted Chris from the driver's seat and held his shaky form in his hand.

"Are you alright, Chris?" asked Prowl in a worried tone, scanning his son for any signs of injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad." Chris replied.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Prowl yelled at the wrecked Bumblebee. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!!" He threw his fist through Bumblebee's windshield!

"OW!" Bumblebee cried. "It wasn't _my_ fault, Chris was the one driving!"

"YOU MORON, YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO LET A SEVEN-YEAR-OLD DRIVE!" Prowl bellowed at the unfortunate Bumblebee.

Chris who was sitting in Prowl's left palm, bowed his head in shame, his eyes were downcast.

"Prowl, that's enough." Optimus said, moving forward and stepping between Prowl and Bumblebee. "Bumblebee is injured enough without extra helpings from you."

"HE ALMOST KILLED CHRIS, FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!" yowled Prowl.

"That's enough, solider." Optimus said in a warning tone that made Prowl fell silence. "And do not use the Creator's name in vain in my presence."

Prowl bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, Prime, I didn't mean to offend you."

Jason was watching all this from the middle of the room, amazed at how Optimus was handling the situation; he felt then that his Daddy can handle almost anything!

"Hold on, Bumblebee, I'll call Ratchet and Red Alert." Optimus said gently to his wounded solider. "Just try not to move."

"O-okay, Optimus." Bumblebee said weakly.

Optimus called the medical team through the com-link. He would have just taken Bumblebee to the med bay himself if he didn't have to worry about leaving Jason there with strangers.

A few minutes later, Ratchet and Red Alert arrive on the scene.

"My word!" Red Alert exclaimed as he and Ratchet lifted the wrecked form of Bumblebee's vehicle mode onto a stretcher. "You're in for a rough night in the med bay, Bumblebee."

"Crazy hot-rodder." Ratchet grumbled, sounding so much like a grandpa mech. "Why did you have to go so fast in the base?"

"I wasn't the one driving, the hot-rodder was Chris." Bumblebee said defensively.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME MY SON FOR YOUR OWN LACK OF COMMON SENSE AND LACK OF JUDGMENT!" Prowl roared at Bumblebee, "You're the one who let him drive, despite the fact that he's way too young to drive!"

"Did you really let Chris drive?" asked Red Alert disbelievingly. "What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't help it, he begged and blackmailed me!"

"Never mind that now, let's get you to the med bay," said Ratchet, a little more kindly. He and Red Alert picked the wrecked car up the stretcher and carried him off to the med bay.

"Christopher Starseeker Prowler, I'm very disappointed in you." Prowl said to the boy sitting in his palm. "I think you know what you did was wrong, so to save us an hour's worth of lectures, I'm just going to ground you for a week, because we have guests at the moment."

"Guests?" asked Chris, looking around. "who?"

Prowl turned around on the spot, facing the room. On the opposite side of the room, stood Optimus Prime with a younger kid sitting in his palm, the kid was held the same way Prowl was holding him. Chris had never seen this boy before but being the semi-genius he was, he figure a friendship was needed between them because he saw how apprehensive the kid looks and it reminds him of his first few years with the Autobots.

He, like Jason had been found and taken in by the Autobots, and he, like Jason, was scared of everybody except his guardian, Prowl. So they were basically in the same situation and he knew what Jason was going through.

"Who's the kid?" asked Chris, looking over at Jason in Optimus' hand.

"This," Optimus said, raising Jason up slightly. "Is my son, Jason Parker Prime…" Optimus had decided to let Jason's birth surname be his middle name, so that he can keep the name of his biological parents and have the name Prime as well.

Prowl and Optimus bend down and set their adoptive human sons on the floor.

Chris walked over to Jason and stood over him, looking him up and down. He was about a foot taller then Jason, exactly eight inches taller and the top of Jason's head was leveled with Chris' shoulder below his neck.

"Hey, Jason, I'm Christopher," Chris said, holding out a hand to Jason. "But you can call me Chris."

Jason shook Chris' hand. "Hi, Chris." He said without any signs of shyness or meekness. "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure," Chris said with a grin. "What do you wanna play?"

Jason lightly shoved Chris in the chest and ran off, yelling "TAG! You're it!"

"Hey!" cried Chris indignantly as he went chasing after the smaller boy. "You may have gotten a head start, but I will catch you!" He was amazed at how fast Jason can run, but he refused to give up.

Optimus and Prowl shared a laugh as they watched the two boys running around in circles at their ankles.

"He seems to be interacting well with Chris, maybe he's more comfortable with other kids then with adults." Prowl observed.

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "Perhaps a friend closer to his own age was exactly what he needed."

The two Autobots watch as Chris made a leap at Jason, his arms spread out as though to grab the smaller boy around the waist, but Jason ducked to the left at the last moment and Chris ended up throwing his around nothing but air and crashed to the floor,

Jason laughed from a few feet away, mocking Chris' efforts.

"Nah-nah-nah, you can't get me!" Jason said in a sing-song voice.

"You little glitch!" growled Chris, getting to his feet. "I'll catch you, and when I do, I'm going to do something to you!" Chris dived at Jason. Jason standing there, curious at what Chris meant by 'I'm going to do something to you!"

Jason wasn't so lucky this time, the time he took to wonder what Chris meant by his statement had cost him the chance of running away. Chris had dived at him, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground!

"Got ya!" Chris yelled triumphantly, sitting on Jason's thighs. "I bet you're wondering what I'm gonna do to ya..."

Jason's expression was both curious and nervous at the same time as he replied. "Yes…"

Chris gave an evil grin as he stripped Jason of his shirt and tossed it aside.

"And now, I'm going to tickle you!" Chris announced as his fingers went running all over up and down Jason's torso, tickling his belly and armpits multiple times. Jason screamed with laugher, his body twisting around in a vain attempt to block Chris' tickling fingers

"Ha-ha-ha—Chris, stop it—ha-ha-ha-ha!" Jason said, laughing so hard he was nearly out of breaths. "I can't breathe!"

Chris stopped tickling him and stood up over Jason, holding out a hand to the smaller boy, offering to help him up. Jason grasped Chris' hand and was pulled to his feet. Chris then went to retrieved Jason's shirt and put it back on him.

When Jason had his shirt back on, he threw his arms around Chris in a tight embrace. Caught off guard, all Chris could do was to return the embrace.

Optimus and Prowl were still watching them.

"They're acting brotherly now." Prowl said.

"Yes," Optimus said with a smile, "This brotherly interaction may help Jason progress quicker in trusting the Autobots more."

"Optimus, could you watch Chris for me? I want to see how Bumblebee's going and apologize for adding more injuries."

"Yes, Prowl, you go ahead."

Optimus watched as the kids started a game of hide-and-go-seek, smiling as Jason played with Chris, he's the happiest Optimus had seen him since he arrived on Cybertron, if only it could last forever…

Author's Note:

Well, that's that, Jason finally met someone to be his playmate, later on Chris is going to become a big brother figure to Jason as well as his best friend. More is on the way, I hope you like the story so far.

Special thanks to Cman710 for letting borrow Chris, he rocks!

Stay tuned for chapter nine, which could be on by either Monday or Tuesday. I'm slower at updating during the weekends


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

**Chapter Nine**

Jason and Chris were outside the Autobots' base, standing on the roof, overlooking the cyber-like buildings of Autobot City. They were by themselves, Jazz was supposed to be watching them, but Chris gave him the slip and dragged Jason along with him.

They had been the best of buddies since they have met in Prowl's quarter a week ago, and by now Jason been around Chris long enough to see that there was nothing to fear from the Autobots and he was no longer shy and apprehensive toward anybody at the base unless he never met them before. Chris had to make sure that Jason knew and met everybody at the base.

If there was an Autobot that Jason did not know, he'd duck and cower behind Chris until Chris introduced him to the Autobot. It pays to be the son of Prowl, thanks to him, Chris knew everyone on Cybertron and he even got some data on each and every Transformers. Jason was still a little apprehensive toward strangers, but he's improving little by little each day.

"So, what do you think of Autobot City?" Chris asked Jason, as the two of them sat down side-by-side on the roof of the Autobot base. Chris had an arm around Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked all around at the city before answering. "It's pretty big."

Chris chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it appears big to us, but this is a medium-size city to the Transformers."

"What's 'medium'?" asked Jason, giving Chris a curious look.

"It means 'neither large nor small'." Chris said, giving the first definition of the word. He read the dictionary a lot to help with his spellings in his classes. He was taught by Coby for human studies, Coby was a very patient and good natured teacher. Ratchet was his teacher for Transformers studies, who was the complete opposite of Coby, not very patient and he can get very grumpy at times. Chris would have pity on Jason if he has to take classes with Ratchet.

Jason would soon be taking classes with Coby but he would be taking preschool level instead of Chris' level. As far as Chris knew, Jason wasn't going to be taking classes with Ratchet yet; perhaps Optimus had decided that Jason was still too sensitive to be taught by someone like Ratchet.

"Oh…" Jason said; he was looking up at the sky. "What's that?" he asked pointing up at something in the sky. "Oh, never mind, it's just a plane."

_A plane? _Chris thought, he couldn't help but feeling panicked. Looking up at point where Jason had indicated, he saw a red jet in the sky! He saw it just before it fired two missiles at the city, blowing up a couple of buildings. Then the Decepticon Alert alarm went off, a loud siren could be heard all over the city.

There was an explosion and the ground under their feet shook as the buildings collapsed a mile away from them. Jason threw himself onto the ground with his hands over his head, shaking and whimpering. Chris threw himself next to Jason, placing an arm around his frightened little friend.

"I want my Daddy!" Jason moaned as another explosion, followed by another earthquake took place.

"I know, I know." Chris said soothingly. _Man,_ _this is all my fault! If I haven't given Jazz the slip and not have dragged Jason off with me, we wouldn't be in this mess, and Jason was just starting to like the Transformers, now that could change in a hurry. Stupid, Chris, stupid! Oh, Optimus is gonna kill me if something happens to Jason…_

When the grounds stopped shaking so much, Chris got up to his feet and pulled Jason up with him.

"Come on, Jason, we got to move, we can't stay out here in the open like this when an attack is taking place.

"THERE HE IS!" cried a cackling voice above them, sounding ever so gleeful. Chris looked up to see Cyclonus, the Decepticon helicopter-base Transformer.

"Oh, snap!" Chris yelled in panic, he grabbed Jason and ran, half-carrying Jason as he went. "Come on Jason! _RUN_!" They took off running, Chris holding Jason's hand as they ran, Jason was slower then Chris so Chris had to pull him along to make him move faster.

Cyclonus cackled madly as he followed them, looming over them like a tiger, preparing to catch its' prey.

"Cyclonus!" yelled another voice that caused Chris to hiss 'oh, snap!' again. It was Starscream, the red jet they had seen earlier. "Leave the organics to me, go back to blasting the city."

"Aw, and I wanted to have fun with them…" whined Cyclonus as he turned and flew back to his position of blowing up the city.

Starscream transformed to his robot mode and walked toward them. Chris had his arms wrapped around a very frightened Jason, he backed away as Starscream moved closer, dragging Jason with him.

"Aw, come on Chris, just hand over the boy and nobody gets hurt." Starscream said smirking.

Chris gave him a look between anger and fear as he replied. "What do you want with him?"

"I want the location of the Allspark and I will have it, once I get the location out of the boy!"

"He doesn't know anything!" Chris told him, sounding a little desperate, he wasn't about let anything happen to his new best friend, and he was going to stick with Jason through thick and thin, no matter the cost. "He barely knows the differences between Autobot and Decepticon, so how could you possibly think he would know anything about an Allspark, whatever it is!"

"He got the location, I know he does!" Starscream insisted. "His parents were the guardians of the Allspark, but that idiot Soundwave and his gang of space pirates killed them and Megatron was a fool to order that the boy be killed so soon! Only they knew where the Allspark was hidden. Now, since they're dead, my only way of finding it is by getting the location out of the boy! Now, hand him over or suffer my wrath!"

"Ooh, you took a leaf from Megatron's book, very impressive." Chris said sarcastically. "Like saying his phrases will scare me."

Jason whimpered against Chris' chest as they continue backing away.

"You smart mouth, you'll pay for that remark!" Starscream raised his arm and a purple Energon blade of a sword slid out of the side of his wrist. "Last chance, give me the boy or die!"

"Starscream," Chris said with courage in his voice. "I'd rather die then let you have my best friend!"

"Very well, you had your chance, now—DIE!" Starscream yelled as he launch toward with his sword raised, ready to run Chris through with it.

Jason and Chris hugged each other very tightly, eyes shut tight and their faces twisting with fear.

Suddenly, a blur of red and blue shot past them and hit Starscream, sending the Second in Command of the Decepticons crashing into a neighboring building.

Jason and Chris looked up to see Optimus Prime standing in front of them with his back to them, his yellow optics were focused on Starscream.

"Don't you dare lay a blade on them, Starscream." Optimus said, his voice sounded furious. "They're just children, they're no threat to you and yet, you're aiming to kill them, I cannot allow that! You've dug your own grave, Starscream."

Optimus stomped his foot on the ground as he moved forward toward Starscream.

Starscream backed away in fear, remembering how much damage Optimus had done to Megatron. He was still not repaired yet.

"Uh, maybe some other time, Optimus…" he said nervously before transforming into the red jet. He flew upward before turning around and facing them. "If I can't have the location, then nobody can!" and with that, he fired a missile, the target was Jason!

Chris tightened his embrace on Jason as the missile rocketed toward them!

Just then, Optimus jumped in, standing in front of them. He snatched the missile out of the air with a large blue, black fingered hand.

"You're not killing anyone, Starscream… Not today!" yelled Optimus as he raised the missile. "Here, I think this belongs to you!" and he threw the missile at Starscream!

"Oh, no! I really don't want it back!" Starscream cried and he turned around in mid air, preparing to blast off, away from his own missile, but—_BOOM!_ "AHHHH!!" he yelled as the missile collided against him and exploded on impact! He fell out of the sky, spinning out of control as he went; smoke stemming from the place where the missile had struck! He crashed landed on the ground, near the Autobots Police Department and he was arrested immediately.

Optimus turned and walked toward the two boys. "Are you two alright?" he asked gently as he scooped them both up in his hand. "I thought you were with Jazz…"

"It was my fault, Optimus. Jason had nothing to do with it." Chris said quickly. He knew from past experience it was never a good idea to lie to the Autobots or delay in telling them the full story, Prowl once swatted his behind so hard for lying that he couldn't properly sit for a week! "I gave Jazz the slip and took Jason out here for a view of the city. I'm sorry, Optimus…I'll never do that again, I promise."

"I appreciate you telling me the truth, Chris," Optimus said solemnly. "But there still will be punishment for the two of you."

"No, Optimus, Jason had nothing to do with this; I was the one who dragged him out here..."

"Is that true, Jason?" Optimus asked Jason.

Jason who couldn't stand being in trouble, had his head bowed in shame, his eyes were downcast. He hated feeling like he was guilty of something. He looked up into Optimus' optics.

"Yes, he did… " he said timidly, glancing sideways at Chris.

"Then you will not be punished, Jason." Optimus said softly, seeing that his son was near to the breaking point of crying. "As for you, Chris, I'll just let Prowl deal with you."

Chris gulped, punishment from his Dad was worst then anything Optimus could ever give out, he didn't even want to know what horrors awaits him. Last time, he got a hard spanking and then he was sentenced to helping Ratchet wash and scrub his feet—YUCK! A task he did not want to repeat! He'd rather take whatever punishment Optimus had in mind for Jason.

Optimus took the boys back inside the base where they met Jazz on the way to Prowl's chamber.

"Oh there they are, they gave me the slip, Prime, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Jazz, it wasn't your fault, Chris gave you the slip and dragged Jason off with him, so it was just his doing."

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Chris mumbled shamefully. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Careful, Chris…" said Optimus warningly. "You seem to be making quite a few promises, don't go making promises you can't keep."

They said goodbye to Jazz and continue down the hall toward Prowl's recharging chamber only to find Prowl standing there, leaning against the wall, his disappointed expression confirms Chris' worst fear—Prowl had heard about the slip he gave Jazz and that he dragged another innocent life into life-threatening danger.

"CHRISTOPHER STARSEEKER PROWLER!!" Prowl bellowed, causing both Chris and Jason to flinch and hide behind Optimus' fingers. "DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU PUT JASON IN DANGER AS WELL! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"

Optimus stared at Prowl in stunned surprise, how can anyone think of yelling at their child and then grounding them after they have almost lost them?

But Optimus did not question Prowl's parenting skills, every mech have different methods and priorities in raising their sparklings.

Optimus put Chris down on the ground; Chris was shaking and tensed as he followed Prowl back to their quarter.

Optimus took Jason back to the Commander's quarter. He crossed the room to Jason's side of the room and sat Jason gently down on his bed.

Jason looked up at Optimus as he was being placed on his bed. He mistook Optimus' worried expression for anger.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" he asked in a small voice,

Optimus sighed and scooped Jason back up in his hand and wrapped a finger gently around Jason and Jason in turn, wrapped his arms around his finger as their way of hugging each other.

"No, Jason, I'm not mad. What happened today wasn't your fault. Chris dragged you into it." Optimus said. "I'm just worried and scared of losing you Jason, you're my only son and I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, you don't wanna lose me just like I don't wanna lose you and Chris."

"Well, I think it's time for bed, this has been a long and exciting day." Optimus, placing Jason on the floor. "Go change into your pajama, brush your teeth and I'll read you _The_ _Autobot Who Could_."

_The Autobot Who Could_ was one of Jason's favorite Cybertronian bedtime stories; it was popular among sparklings as well as human children who lived on Cybertron. It was about an Autobot who thought he couldn't do anything right as a soldier and then he discovered that he can. It was such a positive and inspiring story to kids in Jason's age range.

Jason did as he was told and changed clothes behind the foldable wall. And then he brushed his teeth.

Jason climbed into his bed and Optimus picked the covers up like a napkin and place it over Jason before sitting down on the floor and started to tell the story, bringing up a holographic page in front of him and was reading off of it. Jason would always drift off to sleep before the end of the story so he never heard the ending of it.

"Good night, Jason." Optimus whispered before getting up and climbing into his berth and going into the stasis.

* * *

**Chapter Nine ½: Father's Day **

Chris and Jason were riding into town in the white sports car of Jazz.

"Chris, where're we going?" Jason asked from the backseat, sitting in a booster seat while Chris sat next to him with no booster seat. He was seven-years-old, he didn't need a booster seat.

"I'm going to get something for my Dad for Father's Day." Chris replied. "I think I'll get him that new combat weapon he's been mentioning."

"The only way you'll be getting a weapon is that I buy it for you." Jazz told him through the radio. "They don't sell weapons to kids."

"Oh, that's okay; I'll just get him his favorite brand of Energon, Cyber Juice."

"Prowl likes Cyber Juice? I didn't know that, I like it too." Jazz said.

"Yeah, apparently Bumblebee likes it too; he kept stealing some from my Dad while he's not looking." Chris said with a grin

Bumblebee had been fully repaired but he's been avoiding Chris and won't even talk to him. That hurt Chris' feelings a little bit but he knew Bumblebee had a right to be mad at him; he _did_ crash him into his Dad's door…

Chris glanced sideway at Jason and saw that the younger boy was looking a little depressed, staring at his hands resting on his laps. Before Chris could ask about his sad mood, however, Jason spoke.

"Chris… what do you think my Daddy would like?"

Chris blinks at him several times before turning his head to look at the radio.

"Gee, Jason, I dunno…Hey Jazz, what do you think Optimus would like for a gift?"

"Optimus?" Jazz said through his radio thoughtfully. "I don't know, he's difficult to shop for, that's for sure. He doesn't seem to be the kind of mech that would want any gifts, but he always like whatever you get him."

"So, Jason, what do you want to get him?" Chris asked.

"I don't know; anything Daddy would like...but…" Jason turned out his empty pockets. "…I don't have any money."

"Well, why don't you try making something for your Dad?" Chris suggested.

"Wouldn't he need money for the supplies to make things?" interrupted Jazz through the radio.

"Nah, not if he makes something from art and craft, the supplies are so cheap here that I wouldn't mind buying some for him."

"But I dunno how to make things." Jason said in a sad sort of voice. "And this is my first Father's Day with Daddy and I want to get him something really, really, _really_ good."

"That extra 'really' wasn't needed, Jason." Chris said, correcting his best friend's grammar. "Well, you don't have any money, so buying him something is out, so make him something—I'll help you, Jason." He added, seeing that Jason was about to repeat that he did not know how to make things. "Do you have anything in mind that you want to make?"

Jason thought for a moment then said halfheartedly: "A macaroni head."

"Your Dad's head made of macaroni?" asked Chris, frowning a little.

"Bad idea?" Jason asked sadly.

"No! No, no…" Chris said hastily, he always has to be careful about saying things to Jason as he had very low self-esteem. "It's a great idea, but a macaroni statue of your Dad's head is not easy to make, several kids had tried it and none of them could do it right."

"Oh…" Jason said, looking sadly out his window.

Chris watched him, feeling the need to cheer him up. He had realized a few days after they've met that he saw Jason as a little brother as well as a best friend who just happen to be three years younger then he was. He loves Jason as a big brother would, he wanted to protect him and make him happy.

Chris reached over and pulled Jason into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure whatever you get Optimus, he'll love it."

"You think so?" Jason asked, looking up into Chris' eyes. He looks up to Chris as a big brother just as Chris looks to him as a little brother.

Chris cupped Jason's chin so that they were looking in each other's eyes. "I know so, because it came from you."

A sob sounded from the radio. Chris and Jason stared at it.

"S-sorry," said Jazz's voice, sounding teary. "That was just…so beautiful…" he sobbed the last word. "You have such a way with words, Chris."

Chris chuckles as he put an arm around Jason's shoulder.

They drove to the music store, Chris had a little extra money on him after buying Prowl a barrel-like can of Cyber Juice.

As they walked into the store, a song started overhead. It started as some drum beats with an electric guitar.

_TRANSFORMERS! _

The electric guitar was playing, Chris look over at Jason and saw that his little buddy was dancing to the music, moving back and forth. He really likes the Transformers Theme by White Lion.

_Something evil's watching over you  
Comin' from the sky above  
And there's nothing you can do_

_Prepare to strike  
There'll be no place to run  
When your caught within the grip  
Of the evil Unicron_

_Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise_

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
So we have to pull together  
We can't stay worlds apart_

_To stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all_

_Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise  
Transformers_

_Autobots wage their Battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of… the Decepticons_

_Transformers_

_Transform!_

_  
It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
And for now the powers of darkness  
Have been driven from our land_

_The Battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain till the day when all are one_

_Transformers_

_Transformers_

_Transformers_

_Transformers_

_More than meets the eye _

_Transformers_

As the song ended, another song begins.

_You got the touch, you got the power_

_Yeah_

_After all is said and done _

_You've never walk, you've never run_

_You're a winner_

_You've got the moves, you know the street. _

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough _

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough._

_You got the touch, You got the power…_

Chris watched as Jason continues to dance to this song as well.

"You like this song?"

Jason nodded, continuing to dance. Chris had to admit, Jason was pretty good. His dancing wasn't the random experiment typical of four-year-olds, he dances very well.

"You're a good dancer, Jason." Chris said impressively

"Thank you."

Chris walked over to the counter. "Hey," he addressed a young lady.

The young looked around at him. "Aw, what a cute little boy!" she cooed. Chris blushes a deep shade of red.

"If you think _I'm_ cute, just wait till you see my friend." He muttered, and then he pointed at the ceiling. "Do you have those songs on CDs?"

The girl smiled brightly as she replied. "Why, yes we do!"

"Hey Chris," said Jason, coming up to stand next to him. "I like the music here."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the girl exclaimed loudly.

Jason jumped out of his skin and ducked behind Chris. "She scared me." Jason said when Chris gave him a questioning look.

_Man, girls are so weird sometimes_. Chris thought

"Can I see the CD of those songs?" Chris asked the girl.

She took a CD case off a display shelf on the counter and handed it to Chris.

The case had Optimus' face on the front. Looking at the back of it, he saw that this CD was dedicated to Optimus Prime for many years of being a good Commander of the Autobots. His eyes lowered to the song list.

_The Transformers Theme, by White Lion._

_The Touch, by Stan Bush_

_Hero, by Nickel Back_

_What've I Done, by Linki Park _

Chris held up the CD to the girl. "How much?"

"Ten dollars."

Chris gave her the money and steered Jason out of the store, placing the CD into Jason's small hand.

"What's this?" Jason asked as they made their way toward Jazz who was sitting there on the street in vehicle mode, waiting for them.

"It's a CD, silly." Chris said, stating the obvious while patting Jason's head.

"I know that, but what's on it?" Jason asked.

"The music that you were dancing to, I thought Optimus might like it too, even though he doesn't seem the type to listen to music much."

Jason's eyes widened in realization as he clutched the CD in his small hand.

"You're giving me this to give to my Daddy?" he asked, astonished.

What a good friend Jason had in Chris! Chris was giving Jason something to give Optimus for Father's Day.

"Yep." Chris replied with a grin. "Oof!" Chris grunted as Jason threw himself at Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck in a tight embrace, repeatedly saying his thanks. "No problem," Chris gasped, gripping Jason's arms and loosening his hold on his neck. Once Jason was no longer choking him, he wrapped his arms around Jason.

Later that evening, after dinner, Jason was escorted to his and Optimus' quarter by Chris and Jazz.

"See you tomorrow, Chris." Jason said before giving Chris a hug.

_Man, he's quite a hugger! I guess I should get used to this…I mean, he is like a little brother to me... _Chris thought as he returned the embrace.

The door to Optimus' quarter opened and Optimus stood in the doorway, looking down at the boys below.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jason said brightly, letting go of Chris and holding his arms up to Optimus as a sign that he wanted to be lifted up in Optimus' hand.

"Did you have a good day with Jazz and Chris?" Optimus asked him.

"YEP!" Jason said, beaming very brightly.

Chuckling lightly, Optimus bent down and scooped Jason up.

Jason waves his arm in farewell as he was being raised up in air by Optimus. "Bye-bye, Chris! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Jason." Chris called up to him as he walked pass Optimus and made his way to Prowl's quarter. Jazz followed, holding Chris' Father's Day present to Prowl.

"I missed you, Daddy." Jason said as Optimus carried him into their quarter and closing the door behind them.

"I missed you too, Jason." Optimus smiled, he strode over to Jason's side of the room and place Jason gently into a sitting position on his bed.

"I got something for you." Jason said with a big smile. He held up the CD case Chris brought for him to give his Daddy for Father's Day.

Optimus looked at the CD in Jason's small hand. Not wanting to crush it with his enormous hand, he didn't take it.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's a CD, silly." Jason grinned, repeating Chris' words. "I like the songs on it."

Optimus chuckled softy. "Okay, Jason, go ahead and play it."

"Okay!" Jason exclaimed excitedly. He jumped off the bed and ran to his stereo and popped in the CD and hit the play button.

_Jason seems so happy,_ Optimus thought as they waited for the song to begin. _So spirited, innocent and carefree. Spending time with Chris had been a tremendous help. Before he was shy, apprehensive and barely interacting with anyone, now look at him, it's a real improvement. _

They spent ten minutes listening to the entire content of the CD. As the ending of the last song came about, Jason looked up at Optimus with a happy look on his face.

"Did you like it, Daddy?" He asked with a big innocent smile on his face.

"Yes," Optimus stated with a fatherly smile, inclining his head. "I love it, Jason."

"YAY!" Jason yelled, bouncing up and down. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!"

Optimus scooped Jason up in his hand and wrapped a finger around his waist and Jason hugged his finger.

"Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Jason said with a big yawn, his eyes getting heavy, all that dancing and bouncing around really wore him out.

"I think it's time for bed, little one." Optimus said, he didn't bother having Jason to change to his pajamas, he knew Jason was too tired for that. So instead, he gently placed Jason on his bed and covered him up. Jason snuggled in his bed and gently fell asleep, his closed and he was off to dreamland. "Good night, Jason."

Optimus moved toward the TV to watch the news, he put the TV on mute and Close Caption so to not wake Jason up.

Looking back at Jason, he saw that the boy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

_He seems to be having a pleasant dream,_ Optimus thought as he watched his son sleep. "Sleep well, little one."

**Author's Note: I know my Father's Day tribute is a day late but better late then never right?**

**Please review on your way out.**

**Chapter Ten is on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers **

**Chapter Ten **

**  
**_"I want the location of the Allspark and I will have it, once I get the location out of the boy!"_

Chris Prowler was troubled, vividly recalling Starscream's words when he was after Jason, Chris' best friend.

"_I want the location of the Allspark." _

_But what on Cybertron is an Allspark? _Chris wondered. He knew what the Mini-cons were, what an Energon star was and he just recently learned what a Cyber Key is and now the Allspark, only he still didn't know what the Allspark was. _Must be something pretty powerful to make Starscream want to take Jason hostage… Usually the Decepticons wants nothing to do with humans…Maybe I should talk to Optimus about this. _

"Something troubling you, Chris?"

"AHH!" Chris screamed, he was convinced that he was alone, but no.

"AHH!" the voice screamed back at him. "Primus, what are you trying to do, give me a spark-attack?"

"Sorry, Dad…You startled me." Chris said as Prowl stepped out of the shadows. Chris thought for a moment and then said: "Hey, Dad, do you know anything about the Allspark?"

"The what?" asked Prowl, frowning in confusion.

"The _Allspark_." Chris repeated more clearly.

"I… do not know." Prowl admitted. "Perhaps Optimus would know. As a Commander, he is required to know a lot about Cybertronian history."

"Can I go to Optimus' quarter?" asked Chris.

"No." Prowl stated.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Prowl growled. "You're still grounded from that stunt you pulled with giving Jazz the slip and dragging Jason off to his almost-doom!"

"I didn't mean to." Chris said defensively. "I only took him out for a view of the city, how many times do I have to tell you?" and then he muttered: "It's not my fault the Decepticons decided to show up."

"No, but it is your fault that you and Jason were out there without Jazz in the first place!" Prowl said, he had obviously heard Chris' mutterings.

"Dad, come on, I just need to ask Optimus about the Allspark, it's urgent!" Chris begged.

"You can ask him in one month when you're not grounded." Prowl said.

"But Dad—"

"Chris, I don't want to hear another word about it!" Prowl said firmly.

Chris bit back his retort, knowing what would happen if he went too far with his Dad.

Prowl's door slid open and Optimus Prime stepped into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. He had heard them talking from down the hall and thought they were having a row.

"Optimus!" Chris yelled before Prowl could answer. "I need to ask you something."

Optimus looked down at Chris. "What is it, Chris?"

"What is the Allspark?" he asked.

Optimus stared at him blankly. A few minutes went by in silence as Optimus rapped his date bank for the information on the Allspark.

He sighed as he answered: "In all honesty, I do not know, the only data I have concerning the Allspark, is that it is a legendary square object, beyond that, I cannot say anymore."

Chris looked down at the floor, disappointed.

"What has got the Allspark to your attention, Chris?" Optimus asked.

Chris looked up into Optimus' yellow optics. "Starscream mentioned it before you got there, he said that Jason's parents knew about it and he thought Jason knew where it was."

_So that's what Starscream meant when he said 'if I can't have the location, no body can.' _Optimus thought.

"What happened next?" Optimus asked, wanting every little detail.

"Well Starscream wanted Jason for the whereabouts of the Allspark, he told me to hand him over but I refused and he took out his sword and said Megatron's _'suffer my wrath_' phrase, still I refused. And that's where you came in."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Chris. I'll do some research on the Allspark to find out more about it." He then turned his back on Chris and walked out of the room.

Two days later, Vector Prime walked into the computer lab to find Optimus sitting in front of the computer, in the stasis.

Vector Prime moved to look over Optimus' shoulder and saw that he was searching through Google for 'all spark' with all the wrong results.

Vector Prime was surprised that Optimus was looking for it.

_He's looking for the Allspark, but why?_ Vector Prime wondered. _Only one way to find out…_ He sighed and shook Optimus awake.

Optimus' black optics glowed yellow as he came back online.

"Vector Prime…?" He said groggily. "What is it?"

"Optimus," Vector Prime stated seriously. "Why are you searching for the Allspark? Do you desire immortality?"

"What...?" asked Optimus, a little confused. "No, of course not, Vector Prime. I'm just trying to find out what is this Allspark that Starscream is after."

"Well forget about it, the Allsparks are well-hidden and Starscream can look for a thousand years with no success."

Optimus stood up and look Vector Prime in the optics. "Vector Prime, if Jason is in danger because Starscream wants the location of the Allsparks then I refuse to forget about it."

Optimus then process to tell Vector Prime about how Jason was nearly kidnapped again and how Chris nearly lost his young life defending Jason.

"So you see," Optimus pressed on. "I need to find out what this Allspark is and why Starscream wants it and how is Jason connected to it."

Vector Prime looked very graved as he took in everything Optimus had told him.

Finally, he asked: "Who were Jason's biological parents?"

"My sources indicate that they were Michel and Sally Parker." Optimus replied.

Vector Prime gasped. "I know them! I entrusted them with the safety of an Allspark five years ago, before Jason was born. What happened to them?"

"They were murdered recently by the Decepticon space pirates, on a trip to Cybertron." Optimus stated.

Vector Prime looked suddenly miserable as he looked down at the floor. "So Jason is the only one left with the code to the location."

"I've already asked Jason about it, he said he never heard of the Allspark." Optimus told him.

"The code is a Cybertronian symbol imprinted somewhere on his body. His parents passed it off as a birthmark." Vector Prime revealed. "He doesn't have to know about it to possess the code to the location."

"I've never seen such a mark." Optimus said.

"Have you ever seen him without his clothing?"

"No, I let him have his privacy; he always changed his clothes behind that wall I brought for him."

"Well the mark should be located on his upper back," Vector Prime said. "It will reveal the whereabouts of one of the Allsparks that his parents were guarding."

"Allsparks? You mean there are more then one?" asked Optimus, shocked.

"Yes, there are four Allsparks in total, each one of them has a human guardian with similar marks on their bodies that reveals their location."

"You put the humans in danger to guard these Allsparks?"

"Please, Optimus, I thought it was a safe bet. I didn't think the Decepticons would resort to seeking human assistance to find them, seeing how they hate organics life forms."

"I understand Vector Prime, as long as the human willingly took the responsibility to guard the Allsparks, I'm fine with it." Optimus assured him. "But now that these Allsparks are affecting the safety of my son, Jason, I think you better tell me about them, what they do, what are their purposes and who created them."

"Alright, Optimus, I'll tell you." Vector Prime paused for a moment before starting to tell the story. "The Allsparks are four cubes with the ability to give any machine a spark and transform that machine into a Transformer. Apparently there's one on the Jungle Planet, how else could those animal-base Transformers come into existence? There are two different types of Transformers, the Allspark-made Transformers are called Allformers and the Primus creations of Transformers are called just that, Transformers, to be clearer with the terms of the differences, I'll call them the children of Primus."

"How are they different from each other?" asked Optimus.

"A Primus creation of Transformers can change their forms by scanning a vehicle and becoming that vehicle for an alter form. An Allformer may not be so different from the children of Primus but there's only one difference between Primus' children and the Allformers: The Allformers cannot changed what they are, they can't scan a machine or a vehicle and making that their alter form. Whatever robot and vehicle mode they were born with, they will remain permanently unless they transfer their spark into another Transformer's body, usually the sparkless body of those who passed away."

"So, the Allsparks creates Allformers out of vehicles and machine?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, that is one of their qualities," Vector Prime said solemnly.

"You mean it's capable of more then just creating the Allformers?" asked Optimus sounding surprised.

"Yes." Vector Prime stated, inclining his head. "Each Allspark contains a fragment of Primus' spark. If you press the Allspark to your own spark, the spark fragment inside will depart from the cube and combine itself to your own."

"What will happen if the spark inside the cube is combined with your own spark?"

"Well, if you are a child of Primus, you will become immortal and indestructible; nothing in the universe can harm you or damage your body in any way. Along with the immortality and an indestructible body, you'll also have unlimited power, strength and speed, you'll be the most powerful Transformer in the universe aside from Primus and the deceased Unicron."

"So _that_ is why the cube is legendary yet without details of what it do."

"I know you, Optimus, you are not power-hungry, you are the protector of all living things and you are devoted to fighting for universal peace and prosperity. I am confident that I can tell you this without fear of you going after them for personal gain."

"I am touched that you put so much trust in me, Vector Prime, but I feel so unworthy of your trust."

"I decide whether you're worthy or not, Optimus and trust me, you are worthy beyond measure." Vector Prime told him seriously. "Now, there is one or more piece of information concerning the four Allsparks. The Allformers cannot combine their sparks with the fragment of Primus' spark contained within the cubes. If they do, they will meet an unfortunate end."

"What will happen to them?" Optimus asked.

"First they will enter into system overload and go berserk, then their sparks will explode, rendering them into a permanent stasis lock, leaving their body to rot and become of no use, no other spark can possess that body after that."

Optimus looked shocked. The Allsparks were just as dangerous as they are useful!

"Thank— " Optimus was about to say 'thank you for telling this, Vector Prime,' but he was cut off by a loud explosion and the floor shook violently under their feet. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the Decepticon Alert alarm sounded and then there a loud _BANG_ and the alarm died away instantly.

Optimus dashed out the door and into the hall, Vector Prime at his heels. There was a big hole in the ceiling where the Decepticon came in through.

They ran down the hall and Optimus halted in his tracks as he passed his and Jason's quarter. The door had been blasted clear off doorframe and the room beyond was a scene of total devastation. Optimus' berth has been completely overturned and his TV screen had a big hole in it and Jason's side of the room no longer exists!

Thanks goodness Jason wasn't in the room at the time of the Decepticon's rampage, for Jason was spending the night with Chris in Prowl's quarter…

Realization dawned on him as saw a trail of foot-tracks leading out of his quarter and down the hall toward—he wheeled around sprinted out the door.

"It's heading for Prowl's quarter!" he yelled at Vector Prime as he pasted him. Vector Prime hurried along in his wake.

They ran down the hall toward Prowl's quarter. The feeling of panic doubled as Optimus saw that Prowl's door too had been blasted off the doorframe.

Optimus burst into the room with Vector Prime bringing up the rear. A scene of total devastation met their optics. Similar to the mess in Optimus' quarter with additional holes and cracks in the walls.

Optimus scanned the surroundings and gasped when his optics adjusted to the darkness.

Prowl was lying on his back on the floor with a great long slash across his chest, Energon oozing out from the wound thick and fast.

Next he saw Chris lying on the floor in a corner, unconscious with a big bump on his head but otherwise unharmed. And no sign of Jason anywhere.

"PROWL! CHRIS!" Optimus yelled, he moved toward Chris, picking up his limp form in his hand, while Vector Prime covered Prowl's wound with a sheet from Prowl's berth.

Chris slowly opened his eyes. "O-Optimus?" he said faintly.

"Chris, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"S-Starscream…h-he took him…" Chris said in a feeble voice before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Optimus was mentally surrounded by total blackness, he felt cold, empty and numb with dread of what Starscream might be doing to Jason.

"They both need the med bay, Optimus." Vector Prime stated, recalling Optimus to his senses.

Optimus snapped out of the mental black emptiness.

"You're right, Vector Prime." Optimus said. Looking up, he saw a big hole in the ceiling where Starscream made his escape. "You take them to the med bay, I'll find Starscream." He passed Chris into Vector Prime's hand. "Tell Wing Saber to meet me outside on the rooftop, he's in the med bay right now."

Optimus did not wait for Vector Prime to respond to his order; he jumped up into the hole in the ceiling and out of sight…

**Author's Note: **I know how some of you hate cliffhangers, but I find that the more exciting and tense the end of a chapter is the more exciting the beginning of the next chapter will be.

Please review on your way out and tell me what you think of this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

Here is Jason Prime and the Autobots:

http : / / i31. tinypic . com / 8zfw47.jp (Copy this link, paste it, and put it together. I made this picture.)

(The kid I'm using as Jason is on the far right-hand corner at the top, you may have to scroll sideway to see him. The picture is real life but imagine him as a cartoon in the animation of _Transformers: Cybertron._) Click the middle of the screen to enlarge the pictures and their names. Sorry I do not have a picture of Chris at age seven; Cman710 and I would have to get together on that.

******

* * *

********Chapter Eleven **

Miles away from the Autobots' base, the red seeker jet form of Starscream flew over Autobot City with a little boy crying inside of him, flying over the buildings until he hovered above a cyber-like mountain just outside the city's boundaries.

Starscream opened the hatch of the cockpit where the little boy sat and threw him out. The boy went screaming through the air as Starscream transformed into his robot mode. He quickly moved his hand under the boy and he landed on his palm. He held the boy close to his face, smirking at him.

"Well, Jason Prime…I finally caught you." Starscream said.

Jason was looking up at him in pure terror, his body shaking.

"Take off your shirt!" Starscream barked at him.

Jason flinched and shook even more as he slowly did as he was told, crying as he did so.

"Now, lie down on your belly." Starscream said when Jason had stripped himself to the waist. Still whimpering, Jason shakily obeyed, turning around and laying himself across Starscream's palm.

Starscream laughed triumphantly as he saw the small black Cybertronian mark imprinted on the center of Jason's upper back.

"There it is—the code!" Starscream yelled delightedly. "Now hold still, you little organic worm!" A beam shot out from Starscream's red optic and shone on the mark located Jason's back, downloading the code. Jason gasped as the beam hit him, it felt so warm.

Starscream smirked as he finished reading the code.

"So, the Allspark is located on Earth," he muttered to himself. "Now, to make sure the Autobots and Megatron don't get the code…" He moved a sharp finger to Jason's bare back, preparing to slice off part of Jason's skin where the mark was located.

"Pick on someone your own size, Starscream—like me!"

"Huh?" Before Starscream could so much as scratch Jason or turn to look at the intruder who stood next to him, a large black fist was thrown at his face and hit him! He fell sideway and Jason flew out of his hand.

Jason flew ten yards away before he was caught by his rescuer. He looked up, expecting to see his Daddy, Optimus Prime, but instead it was someone he didn't know, but he had an Autobot shield on his gray chest.

"Are you okay, kid?" he asked before he took a quick aim at Starscream and blasting at him.

"Y-yeah." Jason said shakily.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked, keeping his long red optic on Starscream who was in the stasis for the moment from a blow to the head by the stranger's shooting.

"J-Jason," he replied nervously. "Jason Prime."

"So, you're Optimus' kid, I thought I recognized you. The name's Jetfire, I was sent to find you when Barricade and Frenzy kidnapped you but as you know, your old man found you."

"Jetfire!" Optimus' voice rang out through the air.

Jetfire turned to see Optimus and Wing Saber approaching from the sky. They landed and Optimus stepped forward toward Jetfire.

Jetfire held Jason out to Optimus. "I believe he is yours, Optimus."

"Hold on to him, Jetfire, I got some unfinished business I need to take care of. Take him back to the med bay at the base."

"He's not hurt, Optimus." Jetfire stated.

"He may not be hurt, Jetfire, but I'm certain that Chris will be happy to see that Jason is alright."

"Chris is in the med bay, what for? Is he hurt?" Jetfire asked with concern.

"Yes, he received a blow to the head by Starscream here, and Prowl is there as well, he has been gravely injured and he lost a lot of Energon.

Jetfire growled Starscream's name in an angry tone.

"Jetfire, please take Jason back to the base." Optimus repeated, sounding a little more urgent this time. "I don't want further his suffering, do you understand?"

"But he's not hurt…"

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally, see how frightened he is?"

Jetfire examined the facial features of Jason and saw that he was indeed frightened, Jason was scared and he was sniffing and trying hard not to cry but tears flowed anyway.

"Alright sir, I'll take him. Good luck with Screamer here."

Jetfire's feet hover off the ground before he flew with Jason to the Autobot base.

_Judging by the absence of Jason's shirt, Starscream had already read the code off of Jason's back…_ Optimus thought. _Now I must stop Starscream before he get away and make the journey to wherever the Allsparks are._

Starscream came back online, he jumped to his feet.

"So, Optimus, you managed to save your little son for now." Starscream said, thinking that Optimus was the one who had hit him and blasted him. "You can have him, I have no use of him anymore." He said a smirk.

"Starscream, for what you've done, I'm not going to let you go so easily—Wing Saber!"

"Right behind you, Optimus," grinned the white mech named Wing Saber.

"Optimus Prime—Sonic Wing Mode!" yelled Optimus as the back of his legs flipped over to the bottom of his feet, forming a pair of large feet. The two blue water tanks from his trailer connected to the back of his legs.

Meanwhile, Wing Saber transformed into a pair of wings and strapped himself onto Optimus' back.

Optimus landed onto the ground with an earth-shaking force and stood tall. He had white wings strapped to his back and a yellow chest plate on his chest with an Autobot shield in the center of it.

"Only one should stand, Starscream. I will finish you." Optimus declared.

Optimus dashed over toward Starscream.

"You want me, come and get me!—CYBER KEY POWER!" Starscream yelled. A white key with a Decepticon shield on it shot out of the sky and into a key slot on Starscream's arm, activating his full power Energon swords. "Prepare to meet your doom, Optimus Prime!"

Optimus drew out a pair of katana blades and shifted his body into a defense stance.

"Show me what you got, Starscream." Optimus challenged.

"Oh, I intend to, Optimus!" Starscream dashed over to Optimus, raising his swords up over his head and bringing them down to slash Optimus but Optimus raised his katana blades and blocked Starscream's assault.

Then Starscream begin swinging his swords around, left and right, high and low, but his every attacks were blocked by the katana blades

Starscream jumped back as the last attack failed and smirked.

"Impressive, I didn't know that you were a swordsmech, Optimus."

"As Commander of the Autobots, I had to master every form of fighting and combat, including swordsmanship." Optimus stated.

"Well, let's see you stop this!" Starscream held his swords up high and swung them down on Optimus.

At the last moment, Optimus scanned Starscream's attack and saw that he was putting too much power behind the attack; his katana blades wouldn't stand a chance against that kind of force.

Throwing his katana blades aside, Optimus threw his hands up and caught Starscream's blades, he felt cracks forming on the base of his thumbs as he try to push Starscream down but that only made Starscream put more power behind his blades, deepening the crack wounds on Optimus' thumbs

"It's too bad you have to die out here, Optimus," Starscream said, adding more pressure on his blades. "Then that little organic worm is as good as dead next time I see him…"

Optimus' optics glowed bright, flaring with anger. He let out a yelled as he closed his hand on the blades and twisted them. With a loud a _SNAP_! The blades of Starscream's swords were ripped clean off his wrists!

Starscream staggered backward in shock.

"You just made a big mistake, Starscream!" Optimus shouted as he spun around on the spot and kicked out a leg, kicking Starscream in the stomach, sending the Seeker flying backward and crashing a few yards away.

Standing up, Starscream smirked. Without a word, he transformed into the red seeker jet and blasted off.

"You're not going anywhere, Starscream!" Optimus yelled; the wing pack on his back burst out a trail of flame and smokes as he shot upward.

He circled around Starscream and got in front of him. He then grabbed the front of the jet and whirled it up in the air before throwing it downward. Like a bullet, the jet shot to the ground and crash landed, creating a crater where it has struck the ground.

Groaning, the seeker transformed back to his robot form and stood up.

"You're going to stand your ground and answer to all your crimes." Optimus said, landing and walking up to Starscream.

Starscream growled as he got to his feet. _I got to get out of here, he's too powerful for me to fight in Sonic Wing mode, being able to break my swords proved that._

Too preoccupied with his thoughts on a quick escape plan to noticed Optimus moving fast toward him, he received a blow to the face by Optimus' fist and was thrown onto the ground.

Groaning painfully, he struggled into a sitting position. He looked up just in time to see Optimus' hands on his wings. Optimus put a lot of pressure on the wings, causing them to crack. And then with a sickening _CRACK_, the wings snapped off completely.

Starscream let out a howl of pain as Optimus tossed his disconnected wings aside.

"Now you can't fly away from your problems." Optimus said, grabbing the seeker by the shoulder and lifting him up. "I won't do anything else to you, Starscream unless you're foolish enough to attack me."

"What are you going to do with me, Optimus? I thought you wanted to kill me…"

"I did, but unlike Megatron, I don't find pleasure in killing or causing destruction." Optimus said. "I'll let you live, but I'll make sure you won't be going after the Allspark."

Starscream's optics widened in surprise, and before he could say or do anything, Optimus chopped his neck, forcing him into the stasis, his optics faded to black as he went offline.

Optimus and Wing Saber separated and stood over him.

"If you're not going to kill him, how are we going to prevent him from trying to go after the Allspark, Optimus?" Wing Saber asked. He knew all about it from being combined with Optimus, while combined, the two can share information.

Optimus stared long and hard at Starscream, considering options

"We'll erase the Allspark and everything he ever knew about it from his data bank." Optimus replied finally.

"I can do that." Wing Saber said, dropping down beside Starscream and starting to work. He opened Starscream's head and started deleting files here and there. "Done!" he said as closed Starscream's head back up. "But in a memory file, it reveals that Megatron too knows about the Allsparks,"

"What?" asked Optimus shocked. "How did he know about them?"

"Megatron was the one who found out and told Starscream about them. Though he did not know that Jason had the code or he'd never try to kill him, Starscream found out by hacking into Vector Prime's files then he hacked into the Earth's worldwide web and discovered that the guardians Vector Prime had appointed to protect one of the Allspark had a son. It was his plan to send them a false report, causing Michel and Sally to come to Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted when Soundwave and his troops attacked them in space and killed them. Imagine his relief when he learned that their son survived."

"Yeah," Optimus agreed. He looked down at Starscream. "We'll take him prisoner and lock him up."

"Yes sir." Wing Saber said as he and Optimus lifted Starscream up and carried him off to the prison.

"I want him in a top-security cell, understand?" Optimus said to the guards.

"Yes sir!" they said.

They put Starscream in a cell with his arms pinned to his sides by three Energon rings.

"He won't be going anywhere," one of guards assured Optimus. "Those binding rings are strong enough to hold even Megatron himself!"

"That's good to know. Farewell." Optimus said as he and Wing Saber left.

"You know, I don't get you sometime, Optimus." Wing Saber said shaking his head. "You wanted to kill Starscream and yet you spared him and only taking the memory of the Allsparks away from him."

"As I said, I find no pleasure in killing." Optimus stated as the walked out of the prison. "I would kill as a last resort but for now I think imprisoning Starscream and erasing the Allsparks data from his head is the best approach." Wing Saber nodded in agreement

* * *

Jason looked down at Chris on a hospital bed, his best friend was going to be okay but it pained the little four-year-old to see him like this with a bad lump on his head.

Taking Chris' hand in his, he let his tears fall. "Please…Please, Chris, wake up." He desperately begged his friend.

In a corner, Red Alert and Ratchet was having a quiet discussion.

"I just hope Starscream didn't hit Chris hard enough cause…as human call it 'brain damage.'" Red Alert was saying.

"I see nothing in the boy's brainwave pattern that suggests brain damage." Ratchet stated. "Beside, it's Prowl I'm worried about, we need to close that wound before he lose any more Energon,"

"Yes sir." Red Alert inclines his head, and the two of them went back to work.

On the other side of the med bay, Chris Prowler stirred. Jason, who had his head down on the bed next to Chris, felt Chris' fingers move in his hand, his head jerked up and he watched intensely as Chris' eyes flittered open. He turned his head to look at Jason and he smiled pleasantly.

"Jason," he said quietly, sounding relieved. "You're okay…" this time he sounded thankful.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay, but what about you?" Jason asked anxiously, slowly laying himself across Chris to hug him gently, he wasn't sure if his head was the only place that hurt or what but he wasn't taking any chances that might hurt Chris.

Chris sighed, touched that Jason cared about him. "It's just a bruise, Jason, I'll live." For the first time, he noticed Jason didn't have his shirt on. "What happened to your shirt, aren't you cold?"

"Y-yeah, a little bit." Jason admitted

Chris opened his covers, "Hop in"

Jason climbed into the bed and settled himself next to Chris as Chris brought covers back down to cover them both. Jason snuggled in the blankets next to Chris.

"So," Chris said, putting an arm around Jason's shoulders. "What did happen to your shirt and what did Starscream want with you?"

"He told me to take it off, I dunno why, and then he told me to lie down on my belly." Jason told him. "Then I felt something warm on my back, I dunno what it was."

Chris pushed Jason up into a sitting position, leaning him forward a bit to examine Jason's bare back. He saw a black Cybertronian symbol imprinted on the younger boy's back. Having been taught by Ratchet, Chris could read Cybertronian writings and signs.

"'The location of the Allspark is on Planet Earth,'" Chris read off Jason's back. "'The coordinate is four, O, N…seven, three, W.' What on Cybertron is this 'Allspark'?"

"I dunno, I never heard of it." Jason shrugged.

Chris pulled Jason back down and covered him up again. "Is that all Starscream wanted you for?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what he wanted me for in the first place."

Chris hugged his friend around the shoulder, thankful that he was still alive and well.

"Hey, let's not think about it anymore, okay?" Chris said as he gently pushed Jason's head back onto the pillow. "Let's go back to our sleepover." He let out a big yawn. "We were going to share a bed anyway, I only have one bed—or I _had_ one bed, I'm not sure my bed survived the attack…" He stopped talking when he heard a low snore coming from the younger kid next to him. Jason was asleep, resting his head between Chris' chest and shoulder. "Great, he fell asleep on me!"

Wrapping his arms around Jason, Chris too drifted off to sleep.

In the operation room, Red Alert and Ratchet were working as hard as they could to save Prowl, who was slowly dying from lack of Energon.

"It's no use!" Ratchet said loudly, overturning the tool table in frustration and his tools scattered all over the floor. "The gash is too large and too deep to melt it close with a welding torch! DARN IT! We're going to lose him!"

"Are you certain that we have tried every possible solution?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes, Red Alert, I'm certain, or at least, every solution that _I_ know of anyway. Do you have a solution?" asked the older mech.

"Hmm…" Red Alert said thoughtfully, staring at Prowl with great concentration. "We could cover that wound with cover-up metal, transfer his spark to another body or rebuild him entirely,"

"You just gave us three options to chose from, lad, but which is the best approach?" asked Ratchet, at this point he was willing to try anything that might help Prowl.

"A spark transfusion is risky, not all Transformers' sparks can be transferred to another body for some reason. So we could either cover up the wound with cover-up metal or rebuild him. My suggestion would be to use cover-up metal because I'm not sure that we have the prosper equipments to rebuild him entirely."

"That makes sense, but where are we going to get the cover-up metal?"

"Leave that to me, sir." Red Alert said with a bow before contacting Scattershot through the com-link. "Scattershot, this Red Alert, we have an emergency situation on our hands. I need you to send me a warp gate to sector twelve and back to the med bay, do you read me?"

"Yes, Red Alert, I'm sending you a warp now."

"Thank you."

Red Alert jumped into the warp and came back out within second, holding a square piece of cover-up metal.

Ratchet and Red Alert placed the cover-up metal over Prowl's chest and Ratchet held the welding torch and melted the cover-up metal to blend in on Prowl's chest. When they had finished, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Not bad," Ratchet said, impressed with Red Alert's and his own work.

Prowl now look exactly the same as he did before Starscream sliced him open, except now his chest was silver, like the cover-up metal.

"Not bad," Ratchet repeated. "Just a little touchup paint and no one would know the difference."

"Right." Red Alert nodded.

"How is Prowl coming along?" said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Optimus and Vector Prime standing there.

"He's going to be fine, Optimus, nothing to worry about." Ratchet said kindly. (He can be kind and less grouchy when he wants to be.) "He just lost a lot of Energon, we just have to give him more Energon to replace the amount he lost and he'll be as good as new."

"That's good to heard, and Chris?"

"He's fine, Optimus." Red Alert stated. "He just received a minor bump to his head. He and Jason are in the stasis in the next room."

"Thank you," Optimus said. He turned to leave but Red Alert let out a gasp, causing Optimus halt in his track and turn around to look at him. "What is it, Red Alert?"

"Optimus, your hands!" Red Alert cried, taking hold of Optimus' wrist and turning his palm up.

"Good Primus!" Ratchet gasped. "Sorry." He muttered when Optimus gave him a look of disapproval for the use of Primus' name. _Never take Primus' name in vain in Optimus' presence. _"But it looks bad, what happened? Your thumbs are hanging by a thread! We have to mend your hands immediately, why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"I guess I didn't want to distract you from Prowl." Optimus replied. "I got these wounds in a swordfight with Starscream."

"Well, that explains it." Red Alert stated. "Shall I run and fetch your welding torch?" he asked Ratchet.

"Yes, please do!"

They spent about ten minutes mending Optimus' thumbs and now it was as good as new.

"Thanks you two, I can always count on you." Optimus told them, leaving beaming with pride.

He went into the next room to find Jason and Chris in the bed together, looking like brothers sleeping together. Chris had his arm around Jason's shoulder while Jason rested his head on Chris' chest, hugging Chris in his sleep. It was such a happy and adorable scene that even the Autobot Commander thought it was cute. Although he didn't voiced his thoughts at loud for that would be very out of character for him, he just stood there, watching them with a fatherly smile.

Little did Optimus know that this was just the calm before the storm…

Another day, another chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review!


End file.
